Rock Me!
by DenniseM
Summary: Blaine es un estudiante de ultimo año de instituto superior... su vida es simple y aburrida a pesar de toda la atencion que tiene y el dinero de sobra. Un dia su mejor amiga Tina lo lleva a una inauguracion de un nuevo centro nocturno. Hay todo cambia al conocer a Kurt un Chico mayor a el que con su carita de angel solo promete problemas. ¿Blaine se dejara seducir?
1. Seduceme

_Este es mi primer fic de Klaine! asi que quizas sea un poco raro_

_bueno en fin! amo a esta pareja._

_VAMOS CON EL FIC!_

_Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen_

_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy_

* * *

**Rock me **

**capitulo 1: Seduceme**

Era viernes por la noche y hay estaba... solo tirado en su cama viendo el techo... ahhh que mas podía esperar, todo en su vida era una rutina. Despertarse, ir al colegio, regresar a casa y dormir (incluyendo la comida), su vida era muy simple y si seguía así moriría del aburrimiento. Pero... que rayos le pasaba el era joven, apuesto... puff o eso daban a entender todas esas chicas que no paraban de mirarlo e insinuarseles... y aun asi seguia metido en su casa. Bueno era de esperarse ultimamente nada era interesante, hasta ahora no habia absolutamente nada ni nadie que le llamara la atencion. *Sono el telefono*

**-Dime!- **dijo con un aire pesado

**-Blaine! rápido alístate esta noche hay una inauguración de un Bar-Disco... y toda la ciud...**

**-Tina... esta noche no pu...**

**-oh vamos! deja de ser aburrido, últimamente no sales**

**-Tina...**

**-Pasare por ti dentro de 30 minutos ***Colgo el telefono*

_ahhh Dios y ahora esto..._ penso el ojos miel... que mas podía hacer que cambiarse ya que cuando a su mejor amiga se le mete algo en la cabeza no había nada ni nadie que se lo sacara. Miro el reloj _30 minutos... solo 30 minutos... el no podia estar listo en ese tiempo_, pufff hizo su mejor esfuerzo y fue a buscar a su closet algo que ponerse... mmm... era una fiesta en si... bar... disco.. la gente iba hay a conocer... a probocar... a seducir... y a eso iria él a SEDUCIR Y LIGAR asi que esa noche no se vestiria estilo Hipster, sino algo mas provocador... se puso sus vaqueros negros apretados, una camiseta blanca con una cara que simulaba ser la feliz y con unas Grandes letras que decian Nirvana de color amarillo, unos vans blancos y para complementar una chaqueta de cuero... _*Sono el timbre de la entrada* _Justo a tiempo penso el ojos miel mientras bajaba las escaleras a abrir la puerta principal a su ansiosa mejor amiga

**-Tina...**

_*silvando* -_**fiuuu fiuuu estas para morir.._._**

-**no digas eso**- respondio un poco avergonzado...** tu estas hermosa como siempre**

- **Y provocativa..** dijo de forma graciosa la ojos rasgados... **esta noche si que vamos a ligar**

-**No tienes idea**

-**Bien vamonos...**

**-Yo la sigo**

ambos montaron en el Ferrari gris de Blaine... oh si... ferrari, Blaine era rico muy rico. Se dirigieron a la parte norte de la ciudad en donde se hallaban todos los bares y centros nocturnos de la ciudad, llegaron a uno que estaba en medio de toda la zona, era de dos plantas un rojo convinados con negro presente en las grandes letras que decian ROCK ME destacaban y resaltaban con el el gris industrial que tenia la fachada. El lugar estaba repleto y habia una larga cola de espera... una muy larga cola de espera. Sera imposible entrar ese dia.. o quizas en toda lo que queda del fin de semana...para asombro del ojos miel, Tina se acerco a la entrada le sonrio al guardia y los dejaron entrar.

**-Como... ?**

**-Conozco a la Dueña... que te puedo decir tengo mis contactos -** respondio gritando para que le escuchara por encima de la musica

Dentro las luces de neon se mezclaban con los flashes y la musica de Will I am, no esta tan lleno como penso Blaine que estaria - **Hay mucha gente afuera... y dentro solo lo suficiente como para llenar...**

**-te dije que era una inauguracion... solo lo mejor entro.. el resto esperara a que se dia normal... es una fiesta exclusiva-** sonrio mientras lo jalaba a la pista a bailar

Fiesta exclusiva? o no... todos irian con pareja... esperen... Tina lo habia engañado, lo llevo hay como su acompañante, como una cita, mas no para ir a ligar cada quien por su lado

**-Tina...** No pudo decir mas sus ojos se posaron en lo que habia del otro lado de la disco... en la barra habia un chico reclinado pidiendo algun trago.. Pero que mierda le ocurria... no podía dejar de verlo...ERA UN HOMBRE... ESO NO ERA CORRECTO... pero le parecía interesante y muy sexy.. a quien engañaba lo volvio loco

-**Blaine...?**

**-...**

**-BLAINE!**

**-Lo siento Tina... ire por un trago-** sin mas el ojos miel se acerco a la barra. Hay lo pudo observar mejor... iba vestido con unos vaqueros negros grafito apretados una camiseta blanca llana encima una camisa de rayas finitas celeste petroleo con blanco estaban remangadas, unas vans negras un sombrero un tanto vintage y accesorios a juego como cadena de plata con una cruz, un reloj negro de cuero con oro, anillos de plata en el dedo meñique y gordo ;y una ray ban negras. No pudo dejar de mirarlo y mas cuando sus perfectos ojos azules miraron sus ojos mieles. Este lo observo detenidamente para luego darle una sonrisa de lado... sus ojos no se apartaban uno del otro hasta que el cantinero interrumpio

**-Kurt... Santana te llama...** el ojos azules se limito a tomar su vaso darle un gran sorbo dejar un billete sobre la barra e irse, paso al lado del ojos miel tocandolo a proposito y guiñandole el ojo...

Oh mierda... el chico si que estaba bueno... muy bueno... se dio cuenta que el ojos azules había dejado caer su billetera, e instintivamente la cogio y comenzo a perseguir al ojos azules que estaba 6 personas mas adelante que el... habia mucha gente.. de repente habian dejado entrar a las personas que esperaban y el lugar se convirtio en un frenesi de locura... siguio al blanquito hasta llegar a una parte en donde estaria seguridad... habia un letrero grande que decia no pasar... siguio unos pasos mas, hasta que un brazo lo agarro por el cuello y lo saco de un solo tiron... arriconandolo en una pared... Blaine se asusto y agacho la cabeza

**-Dice no pasar...**

**-Lo...lo siento... estoy buscando a alguien que ingreso por...a..**- alzo su mirada para encontrarse con unos preciosos ojos azules

-**Buscar?.. a quien buscabas-** dijo en un tono burlon el blanquito mientras acercaba un poco su cara a la de Blaine

-** a...a...a...** Blaine estaba nervioso... muy nervioso

-**a...a...a... hahaha **(rio bajito)** A quien?-** acerco mas la cara

**-Kurt...** se escucho una voz a unos pasos de ellos...** te sigo esperando**

-**Santana...** dijo en un soplido el ojos azules mientras se separaba bruscamente del moreno

-**Ten tu billetera...** fue lo unico que dijo cuando se la dio y salio corriendo

-**hahaha que chico para mas interesante**- dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras veia el camino que habia tomado el moreno

**-nueva conquista?... sabes que aqui no...**

**-Santana... amor... Celosa?** dijo en forma seductora mientras se acercaba lentamente a la latina...** tu tambien has tenido tus ligues... ademas el solo es un chico mas...**

**-mmm... un chico mas?... que la lengua no te castigue amorcito** respondio burlonamente mientras le daba un piquito y se iba por donde vino.**.. Vienes?**

-**voy detras tuyo...**

**Y ambos** chicos se perdieron por un pasillo que iba hacia algun lado

* * *

*Que mierda fue eso... casi me besa, OH! DIOS PORQUE NO LO HIZO!* y quien mierda es Santana? ashhh ella lo arruino todo.. ahh Kurt es su nombre, Kurt que? Dios Sus ojos.. su nariz... su boca... PORQUE!? MALDITA SANTANA!

-**Dame un whizky doble...** dijo un poco irritado en la barra el ojos miel

-**Enseguida**

Una ojos rasgados se acerco furica hacia el moreno y le pego un puñetazo en el brazo

**-Auch..**

**-sigo esperando mi trago...**

**-Oh! Tina... lo siento... hay! tengo tanto que contarte...**

-**Entonces comienza... explicandome porque me dejaste votada en la pista **respondio esta mientras se sentaba a lado del moreno en la barra... **Un Sex on the beach...**

-**bueno... por donde comienzo... **Dijo con aire de enamorado-** lo primero que tengo que decirte es que sus ojos me matan**

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_bueno hay fue! diganmen si les gusto..._

_Dejen Reviews *-* si! de eso vivo! jajajaja ok no_

_es mi primer fanfic de ellos.. y lo hago porque los amo 3_

_Rock Me! un bar en donde lo prohibido se hace presente_

_Blaine caera ante este demonio disfrazado de angel_

_Kurt tendra un juguete nuevo?_

_lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo_

_Bye! \0/_


	2. Provocame

_Bueno estoy super que mega feliz!_

_ya di mi examen para la universidad! _

_ohhh! y ya comenzo la nueva temporada de Glee!_

_KLAINE! Dios Mori! Ademas gracias por los Reviews!_

_VAMOS CON EL FIC!_

_Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen_

_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy_

_La historia es de mi autoria_

* * *

**Rock me**

**capitulo 2: Prov****ócame**

Caminaba a lo largo de un pasillo junto a una Latina hacia una puerta oscura al final del pasillo... aquí iban de nuevo. Ya eran meses desde que se había presentado en una tarima, desde que habia sentido esa adrenalina al momento de cantar y bailar. Esta noche lo volvería a hacer, muy a pesar de lo que dijeran sus padres... unos importantes dueños de una cadena de Hoteles... Ellos Tenían que entenderlo... él vivía por la música y era lo único que lo mantenía ocupado... aparte de jugar con alguno que otro chico o chica... no le importaba el genero, solo el poder divertirse y después dejarlo cuando se aburriera. Mmm... ahora que lo pensaba ya hacia tiempo desde que jugaba con nadie... la ultima fue sugar... o algo asi... Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos...

-**Listo?** - pronuncio una ansiosa y feliz latina

-**Cariño... yo nací listo-** respondió el ojos azules con una sonrisa de lado mientras ambos se paraban frente a la puerta

* * *

El ojos miel respiro hondo... cerro un rato los ojos y los abrió lentamente... revelando una tímida y alegre sonrisa

-**bueno... por donde comienzo... **Dijo con aire de enamorado-** lo primero que tengo que decirte es que sus ojos me matan**

**-Una chica?**

**-bueno... eso... -**divago el moreno

De repente las luces y la música se apagaron... y un gran murmullo se hizo presente cuando unos Reflectores iluminaron una tarima que estaba apegada en una pared en el centro de la Disco... en ella estaba una Morena con una gran sonrisa sosteniendo un microfono entre sus manos... mostraba claramente su emocion

-**Muy buenas Noches señoras y señores... el dia de hoy sere su anfitriona...** Los chifleos comenzaron a escucharse con una oleada de aplausos

-**quien es?**- pregunto un desconcertado ojos miel mientras aplaudia junto a la ojos ragados

**-Una vieja amiga... Rachel, ella es dueña del lugar** -respondio mientras seguia aplaudiendo

-**Gracias! Gracias! es momento de dar paso al entretenimiento...**-Sonrisa picara- **Esta noche haremos honor a nuestro Nombre... Rock me!-** Gritos de la gente y aplausos se hacian mas intensos- **Recuerden que lo que sucede en Rock me! se queda en Rock Me!...** lo dijo de forma picara y en forma de complicidad mientras guiñaba un ojo-** Con ustedes Kurt Hummel y Santana Lopez**

La luces de los reflectores se apagaron y dieron paso a muchos flashes que se mezclaron de inmediato con luces de Neón... la música comenzó a sonar y en la tarima se presento un chico bailando muy sexy mientras se quitaba un sombreo y unas gafas... comenzo a cantar _*You don't have to be beautiful..To turn me on...I just need your body, baby...From dusk 'til dawn*_ Detras de el cogiendo uno de sus brazos aparecio una latina y comenzo a sacarle la camisa mientras seguia la cancion_ *You don't need experience... To turn me out... You just leave it all up to me...I'm gonna show you what it's all about* _Los gritos y chiflidos se hicieron mas intensos cuando el chico dejo al descubierto su muy marcado abdomen y la latina pasaba muy descaradamente sus manos por el cuerpo semidescubierto del ojos azul... mientras bailaban al ritmo de la musica... ambos siguieron cantando *You don't have to be rich to be my girl...You don't have to be cool to rule my world...Ain't no particular sign, I'm more compatible with...I just want your extra time and your... KISS* y concluyeron con un pequeño y muy seductor beso... La boca del ojos miel estuvo abierta en toda la presentación... tanto por la sorpresa que tuvo al verlo cantar, lo muy sexy que se veía al bailar... por estar con la latina de nombre Santana y haberla besado... por la canción muy provocativa... y porque no lo dejaba de ver en todo momento... El no estaba loco... apenas entro en la tarima lo busco con la mirada...

**-lo viste?**- dijo una ansiosa ojos rasgados mientras veia la tarima donde minutos antes estaban los dos provocativos chicos - **era... tan... tan...**

**-sexy..-** respondio sin pensar el ojos miel

**-Que?**- se viro a ver a su amigo con cara de desconcierto-** ¿Que dijiste?**- continuo aun atonita la ojos rasgados

-**Tina... nose.. es que solo.. el... el .. es ...tan...**- dijo nervioso y muy avergonzado Blaine

**-¿De eso me querias hablar?**- dijo ya mas calmada- **tranquilo Blaine... eres mi mejor amigo... yo lo entiendo**- miro directamente al ojos miel mientras cogia su mano

-**Tina.. grac...**

**-Blaine!... mantente calmado... Rachel viene con Kurt y Santana**- dijo mientras miraba como se acercaban su amiga con ambos chicos

**-Que?... no!.. no puedo verlo... no ahora.. el...**

-**Shhhh...**

Tina sonrio ampliamente cuando la morena se acerco a abrazarla

-**Tina! me alegro que hayas venido** dijo mientras agarraba a su amiga del brazo y la jalaba hacia la parte de arriba en la parte vip de la Disco

-**espera... Blaine...**

-**Estara bien.. se queda con Santana y Kurt..** prosigio mientras la jalaba

El silencio entre los tres se hizo evidente... la Latina estaba agarrada al brazo de Kurt, este aun seguia con su torso descubierto... y Blaine trataba en vano alejar su mirada de este... no lo consiguio..

**-Puff!** seguiremos con este silencio incomodo... es obvio que ambos se tienen ganas... y que tu me detesta por poder tocar a Kurt a mi antojo- rompio el silencio con un aire de superioridad la latina

**-Santan...** un dedo de la latina se poso en los labios carnoso del ojos azul... esta simplemente se solto de kurt y se fue mientras le decia... **nos vemos mañana amorcito**

Blaine vio como la latina se marchaba... pero sintió algo raro, unos ojos azules le recorian el cuerpo muy descaradamente... el blanquito se acerco pasando un brazo al lado del moreno posandolo en la barra y poniendolo nervioso... acerco lentamente su cara hacia su oido... y ... se aparto un poco hacia su derecha y llamo al cantinero...

**-Puck! Lo de siempre... **

Oh! Blaine se altero... lo estaba haciendo a proposito, lo estaba provocando... El no se quedaria atras... se giro hacia la barra y se inclino para ver que habia de tomar, dejando al descubierto su grande trasero. Esto no se le hizo de indiferencia al ojos azules quien no dudo en apreciar lo que el moreno balanceaba ante sus ojos.

**-Deme otro Whizky Dob...**

**-Puck! Olvidalo... tomate mi trago es de mi parte...** Dijo mientras veia a su un poco enojado cantinero**-****cancela la orden de mi amigo y dame dos botellas de whizky... **proseguia mientras veia a Blaine con la boca abierta

**-Hummel... a berry...**

**-Rachel, no dira nada... si me busca dile que me fui a perder por la vida- **dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras tomaba la funda donde estaban las botellas de whizky.. mientras que con la otra tomaba de la mano al moreno y se abrian paso hacia un pasillo donde estaba la puerta trasera de la Disco

**-espera... donde vam...**

No pudo continuar porque unos brazos los arrinconaron contra la pared... y unos labios se presionaron contra los suyos reclamándolos ansiosamente... Kurt dejo caer lentamente la funda para poder agarra y presionar mejor al moreno... Blaine respondió su beso primero timido, luego con mas pasion... presionandolo atrayendolo, uniendo sus gemidos...

**-tu me provocaste...** dijo en un susurro cerca de la boca del moreno el ojo azul

El blanquito se separo dandole un pequeño pico en la comisura de la boca al moreno... mientras cogia la bolsa del piso y agarraba su mano...

**-Ven... vamos a divertirnos un poco**- dijo mientras lo veia a los ojos mfiel y le sonreia de lado

Eso fue todo... se perdió por completo... esos ojos... esa sonrisa tal angelical que solo prometía problemas... Fue su perdición, simplemente asintio y siguio sumiso al ojos azul hacia un mustang negro con plateado que estaba paqueado en la parte de atras de la Disco

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_Waaaa! bien.._

_esto lo escribi mientras estaba con toda mi familia haciendo relajo_

_pufff... lo que costo... que me dejaran escribir_

_espero que les guste.. dejen Reviews! si les gusto_

_y si no! tambien! todos me son de ayuda para mejorar_

_Santana y Kurt tienen algo entre manos_

_Tina tratara de no sucumbir ante ... TAM TAM (lo sabran en el proximo cap)_

_Blaine tratara de conocer a Kurt_

_Y Kurt!... Kurt solo quiere jugar..._

_ o quizas... salga mal parqueado __ante un provocativo y seductor innato _

_Bueno... Los dejo! Bye! Nos leemos_


	3. Tocame

_nanananana... fue la semana de lo beatles!_

_y esta genial! Klaine es cada vez mas asdfghgfdsdfgh! *-*_

_amo esa pareja! nanana mi primer fic explicando... ya saben..._

_PD: relación explicita MUCHO CONTENIDO SEXUAL_

_VAMOS CON EL FIC!_

_Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen_

_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy_

_La historia es de mi autoria_

* * *

**Rock me**

**capitulo 3: Tócame**

La música sonaba a todo volumen y las luces neon ambientaban el lugar... la pista estaba llena y la people solo quiere bailar, en la tarima estaban robándose el show una rubia junto a un asiático por la forma en que bailaban, la sensual manera en que bailaban. Terminaron de bailar y se dirigieron a la parte VIP en la segunda planta; solo los mejores podían entrar. En unos sillones junto a una mesa se encontraba una latina junto a una morena y una ojos rasgados comentando acerca del lugar.

**-Y? Tina que te parece?**- pregunto la latina de forma casual

-**el lugar? es genial... tiene de todo**- grito un poco para que la pudieran escuchar

**-Yo hablaba del asiatico-soy-sexy-mirame que estaba bailando**- Pregunto ya una coqueta latina

-**Santana...! creo que tienes razon seria genial juntarlos-** dijo giñando un ojo la morena

**-Rachel! Santana! de que hablan**- respondió una muy avergonzada Tina mientras se levantava para salir... la latina empujo a la ojos rasgados haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en los brazos del asiático...** Lo.. lo... siento-** respondiose disculpo una nerviosa ojos rasgados mientras veia al chico que la sotenia

**-hermosa... eres mi ángel -** dijo de forma coqueta el asiático Al ver que le cayo de la nada

**-Ahh... yo**..

**-Soy Mike...** dijo sonriendo mientras la llevaba a la pista de baile...** Bailamos?** dijo mientras guiaba a una muda ojos rasgados

**-Tina...** es lo único que pudo responder

La latina y la morena veían como ambos bailaban de forma muy coqueta y seductiva

**-te dije que funcionaria...** decia una latina mientras se levantaba del mueble

**-A donde vas?**- pregunto curiosa Rachel

**- A divertirme...** fue lo único que respondio mientras se perdia entre la multitud agarrada de una rubia de coleta

La morena vio al DJ... quien no dejaba de sonreirle y le guiñaba el ojo... se acerco a este y le dio un pequeño pico

-**Finn..**. *sonrió feliz la morena*

* * *

Ambos se subieron a un mustang negro con plateado que estaba parqueado en la parte de atrás de la Disco... el ojos azul y el moreno permanecieron unos segundos en total silencio, el nerviosismos creció en ambos cargada de una enorme excitación. kurt se viro y tomo la mano de Blaine... lo jalo y le mordió muy despacio los labios, provocando varios gemidos y suspiros de moreno...

-**kurt... donde vamos-** gimió el moreno mientras veía conducir al ojos azules por un callejón hacia la salida mas cercana de la carretera principal.

-_*sonrisa de lado_***... es una sorpresa...**- contesto divertido el ojo azul con un deje de burla como si recordara un chiste que solo era para el.

-**Se esta burlando de mi Sr. Hummel...** dijo el moreno de forma coqueta y sonreía zocarronamente

**-Nunca podria...** respondió virándose por un segundo a ver al ojos miel mientras apretaba levemente su pierna.**- Blaine... deja de sonreirme asi... eso solo me provoca a tocarte... y en estos momentos no puedo hacerlo**

El moreno no pudo decir absolutamente nada... ese hombre abria su boca y era su perdicion... Oh Dios! que rayos haria, hace un par de horas el creia ser heterosexual y sentir algo por Quinn, un Cheerio de su instituto. Pero ahora solo queria que ese hombre de hermosos ojos azules solo lo vieran a el, que solo lo tocara a el... él iba a ser suyo y de nadie mas. Kurt sonrio al ver el sonrojo de moreno.

El ojos azul conducio hacia el centro de la ciudad, en medio de muchas empresas y boutiques se encontraba una gran escala de 50 pisos... era un hotel de renombre con 5 estrellas de categoria... el mustang ingreso por la entrada del estacionamiento subterráneo y se detuvo en uno que decia reservado cerca del ascensor. Kurt se bajo rapido y abrio la puerta de Blaine... este simplemente pudo agradecer nerviosamente... se acercaron al ascensor... y hay estaba una extraña corriente electrica que les recorria el cuerpo

-**Kur...**

el ascensor se abrio y el ojos azules tiro hacia una pared de este al moreno... a deborarle con locura su boca... posaba firmes sus brazos en la pared, mientras que el moreno se aferraba a su espalda desnuda, atrayendolo, provocandolo, sintiendolo... se separaron al escuchar el sonidito del ascensor al abrirse... 2 chicas de 18 ingresaron y comenzaron a coquetear al ojos azul... este solo tenia ojos para el moreno... y esto satisfacia a Blaine saber que puede provocarlo.. asi lo hizo se acerco a las chicas

-**Hey hermosas.. alguna me puede decir la hora-** dijo de forma coqueta mientras sonreía

-**eto... si.. son las 11:30 pm... y tu lindo cual es tu nombre**- dijo una rubia de ojos agatanuzados... de forma coqueta

-**Blaine... y tu nombre es igual de bonito que tu cara**- siguió con su coqueteo mientras sonreía y se daba pequeños mordisco al labio inferior... viro un poco la cara para poder ver la del blanquito... vio una cara de enojo mezclada con la de excitación pura... solo dedicada para el

-**kitty...** fue lo único que dijo mientras se bajaba del ascensor junto a la otra chica y le guiñaba un ojo al moreno y tiraba un papelito...** llamame Blaine**

Este se agacho a coger el papelito.. que fue arranchado de sus manos por el blanquito... esto provoco una sonrisa en el moreno... y esto solo provoco mas al ojos azul...el ascensor se abrió en el piso 50 en donde se hallaba una sola habitación... el Penhouse.. Kurt saco de su bolsillo la billetera donde tenia una tarjeta para abrir la puerta.. este se abrio y dejo boca abierto a Blaine al ver una lujosa habitación con una vista mas que increíble... toda la fachada de afuera era de vidrio.. todos podrían verlos... el cuarto era de piso blanco con muebles negro de cuero y almohadas rojas, y un gran piano negro... era la entrada habia un pequeño pasillo que separaba ese cuarto con la habitación... El moreno recién callo en cuenta de lo que hacia... de lo que iban a hacer..

**-Este lugar es genial...** dijo para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza pero fueron en vano... el torso desnudo de Kurt seguia sin ayudarlo

-**Lo mejor para Usted...** dijo de forma coqueta el ojos azul mientras se acercaba sensualmente a Blaine...

**-kurt...** Jadeo el ojos miel al sentir sus cuerpos rozar.. y mas cuando sintió su erección sobajearse contra su entrepierna

**-Blaine... Me provocaste de tantas maneras...** dijo el ojos azul mientras mordía sus lóbulos y los chupaba... asi que esta noche te haré jadear... te haré suplicar.. jadeo en el oido del moreno

**-provocarte?... yo no he hecho nada...** respondió entre jadeos mientras lamia el cuello del ojos azules...** Kurt... fuiste tu el que me provoco... en el bar... en el pasillo... en la tarima... no dejabas de insinuarteme... kurt.. yo...**

-**Que quieres Blaine?... Dimelo... quiero escucharte...** siguio Kurt mientras daba pequeños besos lamia y morida el cuello del moreno...** Dimelo... Nene... quiero escucharte...** Jadeo en su cuello

-**Te quiero a ti...**

**-Donde?**

-**Dentro... te quiero dentro de mi...**

**-Que quieres que te haga?...**

**-Que me hagas el amor... que me hagas tuyo..**. jadeo de la verguenza al pronunciar esas palabras el moreno

-**tus deseos son mis ordenes...** *Sonrio de lado* se separo de Blaine y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo al cuarto

Al llegar al cuarto el ojos azul tiro al ojos miel a la cama...

**-Hay que hacer algo con esa ropa... si?...** dijo mientras le sacaba los zapatos y mordia su dedo gordo... esto solo provoco una extraña corriente en la entrepierna del moreno

Se dirigio hacia la parte de arriba y comenzo a abrirse paso entre sus piernas... el ojos miel solo pudo gemir.. el un rapido movimiento le saco su camiseta... y hay se quedo.. El cuerpo del moreno estaba bueno... mas que bueno... sus abdominales marcados sus brazos bien definidos.. solo se quedo hay viendolo e imaginando que podia hacerle

**-Kurt...** Jadeo Blaine ante la mirada morbosa con el cual lo miraba de pies a cabeza

**-Shhh... oh nene... estas... bueno...** jadeo el blanquito

Ambos quedaron el pantalon... y hay comenzo la agonia de Blaine al sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos al rozarse sus erecciones a travez del pantalon... Kurt besaba con pasion a Blaine.. como si no hubiera un mañana

Blaine tomo a Kurt y lo volteo dejándolo contra el colchón.. este alzo la ceja con curiosidad... el moreno se saco su pantalon y de un movimiento tambien saco el pantalon del blanquito. La perdicion de Kurt comenzo cuando un seductor moreno se quito la unica prenda que tenia encima dejando a su miembro erecto.. este no se resistio y se agacho y comenzo a lamer y a chupar el miembro erecto de Blaine

-**Ahh...**

Lamia desde el glande hasta los testiculos.. ensalibandolos lamiendo... chupando.. y chupando

-**Ohhh.. Dios.. hasta donde puedes llegar... Kurt...**

Iba desde la punta hasta hasta al fondo... cada vez mas rapido chupando.. lamiendo.. girando la lengua en la punta

**-Kurt me voy a correr...** ese fue el detonante... kurt se separo bruscamente.. dejando a un excitado Blaine con ganas de terminar...

-**Eso no... nene... aun tenemos que disfrutar mas...ahora me toca a mi...**

el ojos azul se quito su boxer y dejo a su delgado pero bien definido cuerpo al descubierto ante un atonito Blaine...

**-k...k...ku...**

**-k...k...ku...(hahaha) Blaine... quiero escuchar como gritas mi nombre** - dijo el ojos azules mientras agarraba el pene del moreno y lo friccionaba contra el suyo... ohh eso se sentia diferente... algo tan... tan bien... tan agobiante y deliciosamente bien. Kurt chupo el labio inferior del moreno si dejar de maneobrar con sus manos.. se separo y lo tiro a la cama.. dejándolo boca abajo... se quedo un rato admirando el culo perfecto que se manejaba Blaine... se cabron si que estaba bueno...

-**Es mi primera vez...** dijo en un hilo de voz el moreno

**-Tranquilo amor... prometo que no te dolera...** el blanquito comenzo a besar su espalda, su cuello.. y peñizcar sus pezones mientras introducia un dedo

-**Ahhh.. duele... **

**-shhh... tranquilo... relajate..** jadeo kurt mientras metia un segundo dedo

**-ahhh... ahhh..** volvió a jadear mientras sentía un tercer dedo en su agujero... poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse... hubo unos segundo en que dejo de sentir los dedos para dar paso a algo mas grande... lo embistio de una

-**Ahhh... Kurt.. Para... Me partes el culo**- Kurt jadeo por lo que le dijo.. eso solo le hacia excitarse mas

-**Oh amor... estas tan estrecho... eres genial..** jadeo el ojos azul mientras retroceda y volvía a embestir y se detenía

-**Ahhhh... Kurt!**

**-sigo?**

**-aja...**

volvio a retocer y a embestir y a detenerse de nuevo

**-ahhhh...**

**-Mas?**- jadeo en un susurro

**-mas...**

volvio a retrocer y a embestir... esta vez no se detuvo y comenzó a penetrarlo.. primero despacio... luego acelero el ritmo... blaine movia sus caderas para poder recibirlo mas adentro...El ojos azules lo viro para poder verlo a la cara.. siguio con sus embestidas mientras mordia uno de sus pezones y jugaba con sus boca y lego con su cuello.. asiendo jadear mas...

-Blaine.. eres tan sexy.. tan exquisitamente mio...

**-ahhh... Kurt...kurt.. **

**-Vamos... nene... quiero escucharte**

**-Kurt... ahhh... kurt... solo soy tuyo.. de nadie mas...**

-**Blaine...** jadeo mientras lo besaba con pasion y terminaba dentro de este.. y el moreno también se corria entre jadeos incoherentes y el nombre de kurt mal pronunciado...

**-Kurt...Me gustas... y creo... que... te.. quiero...** fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer dormido el ojso azul le dio un casto beso en la frente

el ojos azules se salio despacio del moreno para no despertarlo... lo acomodo muy despacio en la cama, lo arropo y apago las luces... para luego salir del cuarto y coger su celular que lo dejo en la entrada junto a su billetera.

Vio su telefono 15 llamadas perdidas de Rachel, 5 de Santana; 35 de Sugar.. ashh.. esa mujer... 2 de Sam...

*Llamando**Contestador* **...Santana...aun sigues divirtiendote**- dijo de forma burlona- **llamame nena... te dije que ganaria la apuesta... te dije que lo haria caer ante mi...**

_**continuara...**_

* * *

_Pues son exactamente las 12 de la noche_

_si me amaneci... lol... _

_este capitulo es largo.. muy largo_

_y aunque no lo crean si que me costo crearlo.. nunca he escrito este tipo de cosas.. _

_asi que hay se fue..._

_Muchas gracias a los que me leen.. _

_como siempre dejen Reviews.. me ayudan a mejorar :D_

_Kurt y Santana tienen algo entre manos_

_Blaine saldra lastimado por culpa de Kurt?_

_Tina callo ante los demonios de los shows de Rock me!_

_Bueno... sera hasta un proximo cap! Bye_


	4. Mirame

_Lose lose... me demore un poco_

_por fa! sean pacientes!_

_así que Quiero sorprenderlos en este capitulo!_

_espero hacerlo!_

_VAMOS CON EL FIC!_

_Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen_

_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy_

_La historia es de mi autoria_

* * *

**Rock me**

**capitulo 4: ****Mírame**

La oscuridad reinaba en toda la habitación... el dormía plácidamente, la cama era muy cómoda y suave... el aroma era agradable... como si durmiera en las nubes pero en la noche, una paz total... Estaba soñando, con unos hermosos ojos color azul, un azul tan profundo... como el mar, si! el perfecto mar... aquellos ojos que veían su interior, exponiéndolo y descubriendo hasta el mas profundo secreto... Se removió en la cama y comenzó a buscar con la mano a otra persona... pero no encontró a nadie... con pesar abrió los ojos y se descubrió solo en una de las habitaciones mas hermosas que había visto... la luna iluminaba lo suficiente para apreciarla... un balcón de vidrio dejaban ver a una ciudad en su plena oscuridad.. con algunas pocas luces que la acompañaban... sus ojos miel comenzaron a buscar a otra persona, pero no encontró a nadie

**-Kurt?** Apenas y susurro el moreno

Se trato de incorporar de la cama.. pero sus caderas le dolían... tuvo que esperar un poco para acostumbrarse... vio en el piso toda su ropa, junto al pantalón y zapatos del ojos azul... _el aun seguía ay, no podía irse sin su ropa ¿no?._.. se paro y miro un poco a su alrededor, cogió su boxer y miro la hora... 3 de la mañana... _3 DE LA MAÑANA... OH MIERDA! TINA LO MATARIA, la dejo sola en una disco... y su Ferrari.. su bebe tambien andaba solo... _Dios... que habia hecho... _Oh si ya se acordo, pasar la mejor noche... por primera vez con un hombre mayor que el y que esta mas que bueno... _

_***Tina... Tina.. tengo que llamarla*** _comenzó a buscar como desesperado su celular en toda la habitación..._ Shit! en mi chaqueta...¿Donde quedo mi chaqueta?..._ hizo un esfuerzo por recordar... oh! mierda... en el auto de Kurt... Decidió salir a buscar a Kurt! tenia que... tenia que llamar a su amiga, podria estar preocupada... se paro en seco cuando vio al dios griego que estaba ante sus ojos... estaba hay con un pantalón blanco de chandal que le caian jodidamente sexy por sus caderas... estaba sentado frente al piano... tocando una canción muy triste mientras tarareaba... la canción era _"I want to hold your hand"._.. _Quiero estrechar tu mano..._ fue lo unico que penso al ver al ojos azul muy triste

**-¿porque?...** apenas y susurro el blanquito... el moreno vio al ojos azul y se le partió el corazon

este siguio tocando.. cuando sintio una extraña presencia cerca suyo... alzo un poco la cabeza... y sus miradas se encontraron... hay estaba otra vez esa electricidad que emanaban cada vez que se veian..

-**Hola... te desperte..**. apenas y susurro el ojos azul

- **eto... yo... bueno... no...** El ojos miel estaba muy nervioso... no sabia si era porque lo habia pillado espiandolo... por su mirada seductora... o por esa electricidad que habia en el ambiente

Kurt dejo de tocar... se paro y cerro lentamente la tapa del piano...

**-oh Dios... no tienes nada debajo de ese pantalón-** se le escapo de la boca casi gimiendo al moreno

*Kurt alzo una ceja y sonrió de lado con superioridad* **Blaine... ¿Donde andas viendo?..** dijo seductoramente el ojos azul mientras se acercaba lentamente

**-De... de que... me hablas... yo no... estoy... viendo.. tu...** dijo evasivo el moreno..**.yo... yo... yo... ya me tengo que ir**

**-ah?...** el blanquito se paro en seco...

**-Es que...** este no pudo terminar ya que unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos... tomándolos, presionanlos... besándolos... mordiendolos..

**-Ya te lo dije... tu eres mio...** esta noche me perteneces- susurro en los labios del ojos miel

**-Tina... ella debe... estar preocupada...** trataba fallidamente de evadir los besos que le daba

**-Tina... ja!... estara bien.. te lo aseguro..**.susurro en el cuello del moreno mientras lo chupaba y lo mordia

-** pero... y... San...Ta...na **- gimo el ojos miel cuando sintio unas manos estrujando y apretando morbosamente su trasero

**-mmm... muy lindo...** dijo el ojos azul mientras besaba lentamente al moreno...** Santana es solo una vieja amiga...** se separo un poco para verlo a los ojos

**-Pero.. tu .. y ella...**

Se separo del todo.. **eso te preocupa... Santana... ella es... como explicarlo... mi mas que amigos y menos que amante...** dijo con una mirada fria kurt

-**Lo... lo siento...** giro ligeramente la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo

Kurt se paso una mano por el cabello tratando de calmarse..**. esta bien... vamos a dormir, antes de que te viole aquí mismo...mmm... no! encima del piano...** dijo picaramente este

**-Oh!**

**-vamos a dormir nene... si!...** tendio su mano para poder agarrar la del moreno.. este se la dio

**-mmm... solo a dormir...** dijo con un pucherito el ojos miel mientras caminaban cogidos de la mano por el pasillo

**-Aunque quisiera darte algunos azotes y tenerte gimiendo para mi... no podría... esta fue tu primera vez... y debe de estar doliéndote las caderas... y otros lugares** dijo burlonamente el blanquito

Blaine se sonrojo mas... no sabia si por saber que le haria donde y como... o por el mero hecho de que sepa que le duele... bueno.. ya saben... hay...

Ambos se acostaron uno frente al otro... blaine se acerco un poco mas hasta que su car se encondio en el cuello de Kurt

-**Hueles de maravilla...** bostezo el moreno

**-y tu hueles mil veces mejor...** acaricio en cabello rizado del moreno...** Blaine...**

-**mmm...** apenas y escucho el moreno

-**Quedate conmigo...** susurro el ojos azul viendo la cara placida de sueño del ojos miel

**-Por siempre...** susurro ya dormido Blaine

**-¿Por siempre?...** sonrio tiernamente mientras le daba un pequeño besito en la frente al moreno... **entonces por siempre...**_ o al menos hasta que te canses y me dejes como los demás..._

Kurt se acurruco aun abrazado al moreno para caer ante morfeo... solo por esa noche... se sintió un poco libre... ver a sus amigos... cantar un poco... y pasar el resto de la noche con un apuesto chico... si... estaba viviendo bien...

**Continuara...**

* * *

_nanana! bueno...se me ha dado costumbre escribir de noche... son la 1:30 de la madrugada..._

_mi madre ya mismo vendra a estrellarme contra el teclado (hahahaha ... es serio me matara si se entera)_

_en fin... quise darle un avance un poquitin rapido..._

_Blaine sigue embobado con Kurt_

_por otra parte a Kurt lo tiene fascinado su escultura cuerpo... y haberlo pasado genial esa noche..._

_No crean que no le hara daño... si lo hara... pero de una forma... TAM TAM TAM_

_Bueno gracias por leerme... disculpen la demora_

_como siempre dejen reviews! Nos leemos! Bye!_


	5. Piensame

_Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen_

_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy_

_La historia es de mi autoria_

* * *

**Rock me**

**capitulo 5: Piénsame**

El amanecer se hacia presente y poco a poco comenzaba a llenar la habitación... abrió pesadamente sus ojos, pero solo pudo sonreír al ver el rostro que tenia cerca... dormía plácidamente, tan sereno. Hay Pudo observarlo mejor... su nariz fina y respingona, sus labios carnosos... sus ojos cerrados y sus hermosas cejas... su cabello castaño ligeramente revuelto... un rostro perfecto... ese chico tan atractivo esta hay todo para el... Aun seguían abrazados y no quería soltarse por nada del mundo... hasta que un teléfono comenzó a sonar... no era el suyo... el tono era de los Black eyed peas... el no era muy fanático de ellos... se separo lentamente del castaño para no despertarlo, se levanto en silencio y fue directo hacia la mesa de la entrada donde se encontraba el celular sonando... vio la pantalla... hay estaba la foto de una sensual y muy hermosa latina... y en grandes letras decía Santana Lopez... decidio contestar...

**-Amorcito... veo que te divertiste toda la noche, ya que no me contestabas...** dijo con un tono burlon pero seductor a la vez la latina... **sabes que no me gusta esperar...**

**-...** Blaine no pronuncio palabra

**-kurt?... hey estas hay? o sigues jugando con el moreno... Mirame-soy-sexy-pero-muy-gay...** hahahaha-siguio burlona Santana...** Oh! Cariño el no presentaba ningun problema... era obvio que lo conseguirias... Pero no fue justo tenias ventaja... asi que la apuesta no la gana nadie... Aunque debo decirte que tambien la pase genial esta noche...**

El moreno se quedo totalmente choqueado... Apuesta... que apuesta... es acaso que el...? No! el no podria haberlo tomado a el como un juguete... No! aunque que sabia d el? nada... absolutamente nada...

**-Hummel!... sigues mudo...**

-**Ahh... Yo...** su voz era un pequeño Hilo... se estaba quebrando... que idiota fue

**-Kurt?**-La latina estaba muy confundida... esa voz no era...

El ojos Azul apareció de la nada y le arrancho de un tirón el celular al moreno... estaba enojado... pero su mirada se enfrió un poco al ver la cara de sorpresa y angustia del ojos miel..

**-Santana, te llamare luego-** dijo cortante mientras le colgaba

**-Que te dijo...** pronuncio con cuidado el blanquito mientras se mantenía a cierta distancia de este

**-Yo... tu... Eres un idiota...**- dijo enojado y con furia en moreno

**-Blaine... Nose que te dijo pero...** No pudo continuar el ojos miel le dio un enorme puñetazo en toda la cara tumbándolo en el piso, corrió al cuarto se puso su pantalon y se propuso a salir por la puerta, unos brazos se lo impidieron

**-Blaine... que te dijp Santana...** Dijo un poco angustiado el ojos azul tratando de detenerlo

**-Solo fui una apuesta... eso fui para ti... Por Dios! no esperaba flores ni corazones... pero... yo... yo... quería .. yo...** su voz poco a poco se fue apagando

-**pufff... lo escuchaste-** respondió casi frió e inmune ante lo dicho por el ojos miel

**-Ja! lo escuche-continuo furico el moreno... a la mierda... no vuelvas a buscarme... jamas!** dijo mientras le tiraba unos billetes y se iba por la puerta sin antes decir..**. bye bitch!**

el ojos azul se quedo parado un momento viendo la puerta cerrada por donde el moreno había salido momentos antes... vio el piso el dinero tirado... hahahaha le pareció irónico... no era la primera vez que lo trataban como puto... pero tirarle dinero... eso era nuevo... Pero aun así no pudo dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos mieles... que se hicieron agua al saber la verdad...

-**asi es mejor nene... yo no soy para ti...** dijo un poco decepcionado...

* * *

Blaine entro en el ascensor y apenas se cerraron las puertas se tiro al piso a llorar... como pudo hacerle eso... como fue tan idiota al caer ante una cara bonita... el fue el único en que creyó que tuvieron una noche hermosa... solo jugo con el... ja! tenia que haberlo sabido, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... Ir a una fiesta, encontrar a un chico super apuesto... enamorarse a primera vista... ¿enamorarse?... ja! si... lo admitió... el abrió su boca y fue su perdición... ¿Porque? porque rayos le ocurrió esto a el... Las puertas se abrieron y termino en el estacionamiento... solo en la oscuridad.

**-tengo... tengo... que llamar a Tina...** dijo un desorientado y con los ojos llorosos el moreno..**. cierto... esta en su carro...** rió bajo por todo lo que le había ocurrido, ya no quería llorar

el ojos miel salio por la puerta del estacionamiento y se encontró con un tranquilo amanecer... apenas y se ubicaba, estaba muy desorientado, camino un poco... hasta que logro dar con una vía que se le hacia conocida... siguió un poco mas, camino y camino durante unos 30 minutos hasta que dio con el antro Rock Me! cerca de este en un estacionamiento se encontraba su auto... llego al lugar... entro a verlo pero al querer sacarlo se encontró con un gran problema... su billetera no estaba... también estaba en su chaqueta junto a su celular... Shit! había logrado tener sus llaves todo el tiempo... así que como pago dio sus vans... sus amados vans...

Subio al auto prendió la radio... y hay se perdio lloro y lloro hasta que no le quedaron lagrimas... mientras manejaba hacia su hogar...

* * *

la puerta de el ascensor volvio a abrirse dejando ver a una hermosa latina con un precioso vestido rojo que resaltaba bien sus facciones... entro al penhouse como si fuera de ella

**-Kurt?...** dijo con cierta preocupación la latina

**-nena... ¿Que haces aqui?**- respondio muy bajo el blanquito desde el sofa que lo cubría

-**estaba preocupada... no contestabas... y luego me cuelgas... ¿Que paso Hummel?-** dijo seria y alzando una ceja Santana

**-Nada..**.

Un teléfono sonó en la habitación rompiendo el silencio entre ambos...

**-Rachel...**

_*Teléfono*_-**ya estoy llegando... kurt no me contesta... ¿Estas con el?**

**-Si... ven, parece que Mr. Hummel esta decaído el día de hoy...**

_*Teléfono*_- **porque es hoy esta así... lo sabes... la fiesta de esta noche...**

**-Lose... pero...** viro a ver a Kurt que estaba en el sofa con los ojos cerrados...** ven... hablaremos aquí...**

colgó el teléfono y de inmediato se fue hacia donde estaba el ojos azul...

**-Rachel viene...**

**-Berry esta preocupada... ¿Puedes decirme que ocurrió?...**

**-Cuando ella llegue... hablare con las dos...**

Kurt volvió a recostarse... en su mente solo se encontraba esos preciosos ojos miel... lo estaban torturando. Su voz pronunciando tan exquisitamente su nombre... las veces que se puso nervioso... y ese cuerpo... Dios... que rayos le ocurre... el solo es uno mas ¿no?...

* * *

Blaine estaba tirado en su cama... con sus ojos hinchado... había parado de llorar... se volteo un poco y miro su reloj... 8 de la mañana... solo habían pasado 10 horas desde que su mejor amiga lo llevo a la inauguración de Rock me! con el fin de que se divirtiera y conociera alguien... pero termino enamorandoce a primera vista... De un hombre... con el que se acostó apenas y sabiendo un nombre y un apellido... del cual para el solo era una estúpida apuesta...

sucio... se sentía sucio... avergonzado... manchado... porque le duele tanto el pecho... porque esos ojos azules lo seguían torturando... comenzó a llorar de nuevo... hasta que una voz que provenía de la entrada de su cuarto lo distrajo...

-Blaine... Dios que te ocurrio... su voz sonaba asustada y nerviosa- blaine... la ojos rasgado corrio hasta la cama de este que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitacion

-**Tina..**_.snif**...**_** el... **_snif._**.. ¿Porque?... **_snif_**...** el ojos miel abrazo por la cintura a su mejor amiga... y lloro en su regazo... esta solo lo puso observar mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

**-Blaine... el te hizo algo?... que fuelo que hizo?...** dijo una enoja ojos rasgados

-**el... para el fui una apuesta...** dijo ya recuperando la postura

**-ese maldito...**

**-pero... yo fui el idiota que cayo ante el...**

**- Blaine...**

**-esta bien... ya basta de llorar...** dijo sonriendo tratando de escurrirse sus ultimas lagrimas...** el no lo vale**

**-Pero aun asi... el va a pagar...**

-**Claro que va a pagar tenlo por seguro Tina...** dijo ya mas calmado mientras sonreia ya mas recuperado el moreno... gracias por soportarme Tina... eres la mejor amiga

-**Es obvio que soporte a mi Nuevo-amigo-gay-soy-jodidamente-sexy-y-me-las-paga s...** dijo burlona la ojos rasgados

**-asi que gay jodidamente sexy... hahahaha... Tina** trato de sonar escandalizado pero solo pudo reir e ir a abrazar a su loca amiga

-**entonces... planeamos algo...**

**-oh... Tina Cohen Chang... estoy en sus manos...**

* * *

su cabeza descansaba pesadamente en las piernas de una morena... este lo acariciaba tiernamente... como si fuera algo muy preciado para ella...

-**asi que estas asi... porque el mejor amigo de mi vieja amiga te dijo puto...**

**-mmm... se podria decir que si...**

**-vamos Hummel... no es la primera vez que te dicen puto... Ven-cariño-para-usarte-y-luego-dejarte...** dijo burlona la latina

**-Lopez... no eres de ayuda... Mirame-soy-una-maldita-perra-y-puta** dijo enojado el blanquito

**-ok... vasta los dos... ustedes son asi... aceptenlo... le gusta andar con muchas personas... eso no significa que sean putos**

ambos chicos... tanto Santana como Kurt la miraron con cara de _enserio...sabes que es verdad..._

**-ok... entiendo... pero que con eso... vamos Hummel... me diras que te enamoraste del moreno...** dijo casi riendo la latina

**-mmm...**

**-oh! Dios! es en serio... ahhhh! que genial... por fin!** grito Rachel meintras se incorporaba y tiraba al suelo al ojos azul

**-enserio?** fue lo unico que dijo Santana

**-Puffff... yo no diria que es amor... amor al 100% pero...**

**-Pero...** siguio emocionada Rachel...

**-es lindo... y muy sexy...** sonrio de lado mientras recordaba su escultural cuerpo...

-**Y?... ¿que vas a hacer?-** pregunto emocionada la morena

**-Nada...**

**-Oh! Lady Hummel... ahora te hechas para atras...**

-**Lady Hummel?... Santana...**

-**Ya sabes... Ahora-se-que-soy-gay...** dijo alzando una ceja

**-Y tu una lesbiana...**

-**Touche... amor... Touche...**

**-Ok! vamos desde el comienzo... ¿Porque no harás nada?...** pregunto curiosa la morena

**-porque Miss Lopez lo arruino...**

**-No sabia que no eras tu... ya lo dije...**

-**ok! no importa Santana... igual yo no le convenía...**

el silencio reino en la habitacion... ese pequeño y minusculo silencio incomodo... Rachel decidio romper el silencio

**-Ok! a lo que venimos... la fiesta de esta noche...**

-**no quiero ir...** dijeron un anime Kurt y Santana

-**tienen que ir... lo saben.. ante el mundo entero ustedes son prometidos... e hijos de grandes empresas...**

-**Igual que tu Rachel.. este año no escaparas...** dijo Kurt mientras se levantaba al minibar a coger una botella de whisky y servia 3 vasos

**-si... pero yo me voy a casar dentro de un mes... ustedes son el centro de atencion.. el Hijo de una de las mas grandes cadenas de hoteles del pais... y la hija de una cadena de restaurant's de comida para eventos... su union... los vuelve poderosos... y todos lo saben...**

-**si si... mucho dinero y poder...** dijeron ambos fastidiados...

-**pufff ser ricos es tedioso...** dijo al fin rindiendoce ante sus arrogantes mejores amigos mientras se recostaba junto a sus amigos en el mueble mientras tomaban un trago de su Whisky

**-y? que hacemos...** pregunto al final aunque cansada pero decidida la morena

**-ir a la fiesta y montar el show de siempre...** respondió Santana con tono cansado

-**¿Quien da la fiesta este año?-** pregunto Curioso el ojos azul

**-La familia Anderson...**

**-Anderson?... La corporación de telecomunicaciones Anderson... Fiuuuu... esto no sera nada aburrido...** dijo sonriendo de lado el ojos azul mientras prendia la tele y ponía un musical de Brodway... al final los 3 se relajaron... esa noche seria dura... Miro el televisor y solo pudo pensar en el! en su hermosa sonrisa... en su voz grave y sus manos fuertes que lo sujetaban... su cabello rizado... y aquellos ojos que lo mataban... solo en el...

* * *

Miro a su amigo en pantaloneta... oh estaba bueno ese hombre... pero el era gay... _concentrate Tina..._

-**Dijiste que se apellidaba Hummel ¿No?-** pregunto algo nerviosa tratando de enfocar su mirada en cualquier lugar menos en el cuerpo de su mejro amigo

**-Si... ¿Por?**- respondio dudoso... mientras paseaba pensando por toda su enorme habitación...

**-El estara en la fiesta de esta noche... el es rico... es un Hummel... de la cadena de Hoteles...**dijo con tono de bruja mala... mientras se frotaba y sonreía

**-ohh... entonces... esta noche no sera aburrida...** sonrio falsamente mientras se imaginaba ver a su chico de ojos azules penetraten

El moreno no lo quería admitir pero... quería verlo... pese a todo... quería tenerlo secar una vez mas... solo pensaba en el... el y solo el... esa noche... esa noche...

**_continuara..._**

* * *

_ok! creo que lo hice tedioso_

_nose... diganme..._

_Hermanas... esta semana fue duro... el homenaje a Finn/Cory fue duro_

_el siguiente capitulo habra una fiesta... sabremos que pasara entre Kurt y Blaine_

_Tina entrara en accion... Santana sacara las uñas..._

_Me preguntaron si habra BDSM! Pues si... un poco..._

_pero sera ligero... algo vainilla... (50 sombras de Grey)_

_Gracias por leer... como siempre dejen Reviews... son de ayuda_

_Nos leemos bye..._


	6. Retuercete

_Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen_

_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy_

_La historia es de mi autoria_

* * *

**Rock me**

**capitulo 6: Retuercete**

Eran las 5 de la tarde y aun seguían frente al televisor de 75 pulgadas... era obvio que no se desprenderían de este hasta que terminara un musical que estaban transmitiendo... _Mamma Mia! _era uno de sus favoritos... La morena veía atenta a cada canción que se interpretaba, mientras que la latina observaba cuidadosa las coreografía... en tanto el ojo azul emitía comentarios acerca de las actuaciones...

**-Dios eso fue genial...** dijo la latina mientras se levantaba del sofá

-**A pesar de ser la versión de película no estuvo mal-** comento el castaño apagando por fin el televisor

-**Aunque prefiero verlo en vivo, Hicieron justicia al musical...** prosiguió Rachel mientras se dirigía al Minibar

-**oh! Vamos! dejen de ser exigentes... tuvo muy buena critica-** dijo alzando una ceja Santana mientras caminaba hacia el balcón a tomar aire

**-Puffff... como quieras nena... yo solo decía...**- contesto rindiendoce mientras se colocaba al lado de la latina en el balcón

-**ok! entonces quedamos que el musical en vivo es mejor... pero le hicieron justicia en la versión de movie**- apaciguo el conflicto que se armaría si no se detenían ay! esta les paso unos vasos con Whisky cuando se coloco al lado del castaño en el balcón

Los tres chocaron sus vasos mientras veían el crepúsculo que tenían ante sus ojos...

-**Esto es hermoso...** susurro la morena mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso

**-Deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido...** prosiguió la latina aun sin apartar su mirada ante el paisaje casi perfecto que tenían

**-mmm... Hacer una apuesta, que todo salga mal... que me golpeen y tener que soportar los berrinches de unas chicas por teléfono... mmmm... si... deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido-** se burlo el castaño sonriendo... pero no de forma coqueta sino de felicidad... una que solo ellas conocían

**-no! tonto!**- hizo un berrinche la morena cuando le dio un puñetazo en el hombro pero con cariño **- berrinches por teléfono ...** siguió extrañada

-**Berry... son las de siempre... ya sabes Quinn y Sugar...** respondió torciendo los ojos como si le estuviera diciendo que 2+2 es 4

-**Ok! Ok! lose me encanta pasar el día con ustedes...** dijo sonriendoles a las hermosas chicas que tenia delante

-**No lo hacíamos desde que estábamos en el colegio-** rió al abrazar a sus dos mejores amigos la morena...

**-ok! basta de cursilerias...** dijo la latina al separarse y sonreír feliz esta-** hay que prepararnos para la fiesta...** continuo de forma coqueta

**-La Fiesta... ya son las 5:30... la fiesta es dentro de 2:30...-** dijo cansada la morena al ver el reloj...

**-Pero es en la parte sur... ya sabes que queda como 1:30 de viaje... aww que cansado**- contesto fastidiado el castaño cuando ingreso al cuarto las chicas lo siguieron

-**entonces... amor... me ayudas a escoger la ropa...** dijo la latina mientras tomaba mas Whisky y le guiñaba un ojo

-**oh! nena... sera un placer**- le siguió en juego de forma seductora mientras se estiraba un poco haciendo que sus músculos de la espalda y pecho se movieran de forma un poco sexy... no llevaba camisa...

-**Ok! Vasta de esta tensión sexual que ay!... tenemos que prepararnos...** interrumpió el coqueteo un poco avergonzad... yo traje ropa par...

**-Nada de eso Rachel... sabemos que el que tiene mejor gusto en ropa aquí soy yo...** abrazo el ojos azul por detrás a la morena mientras la arrastraba por el cuarto hacia el baño...** ve a bañarte... tu seras la primera...**

**-en eso tiene razón Berry...** grito la latina para que la morena pudiera escucharla por encima del agua que ya corría... mientras leía una revista de chisme...

El Blanquito volvió a salir hacia el balcón se apoyo en el barandal mientras observaba la ciudad cuidadosamente... veía a las personas pasar, a los otros edificios ver gente que se asombraba y se avergonzaba al verlo semidesnudo (a pesar que estaba en el piso 50) era normal para el... y termino observando el cielo... el crepúsculo formaba un color medio naranja... casi miel... y hay cayo... ese color lo transporto hacia otro lugar... aquel chico que no salia de su cabeza desde la mañana...esos ojos... su sonrisa... su voz... si solo pudiera verlo una vez mas...¿Pero que haría?

* * *

Miro su reloj... 8 de la noche... habia pasado todo el dia con su mejor amiga planeando la forma mas siniestra de hacerlo pagar al castaño... de como se retorcería de placer al verlo... de como lo humillaría y acabaria con el... pero... hay estaba mas nervioso que en su primera cita... aunque quisiera golpearlo y gritarle que lo odia... no podia... hace mas de 3 horas que se fue Tina, a cambiarse para la fiesta de esa noche... no pudo resistirse... ingreso a google y tecleo Kurt Hummel se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio el resultado 4'980.000..._ Que!? el maldito si que era famoso..._ hablaban desde su familia, la cadena de hoteles... de la costeosa herencia que recibiría... de sus romances, de sus hobbies, sus intereses, cumpleaños, edad... lo dejo atónito _el tenia 23! ahhh 23! era 5 años mayor a el! sabia que era mayor pero no tanto..._ siguio y siguio buscando cosas sobre el hasta que dio con una que no se esperaba *_Compromiso de Kurt Hummel Y Santana Lopez se esperaba boda a principios de enero*_ su mundo se vino abajo el... se casaría... La foto que se presentaba estaban agarrados de la mano sonriendo mientras se veian a la cara... era una sonrisa diferente... era solo para ella... se veia... feliz...

Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pemsamientos... pase...

**-Boo... estas listo... wuauuu! que es eso... te vestite para matar**- miro atontada al ojos miel que estaba de pie junto a su computadora

**-Tina... dijo avergonzado... Te ves esplendida...** se acerco para besarla en la mejilla

**-Estas listo?**- respondió de forma secreta la ojos rasgados mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del suyo

**-Si...** dudo un poco.**.. si!** dijo mas seguro

**-bien... porque acaban de llegar y es hora de hacer nuestra entrada...**

**-Ya llegaron... **jadeo nervioso el moreno... **ohh Dios...**

**-Blaine... tranquilo... no le haremos mucho daño... solo lo suficiente...** prosiguió de forma macabra mientras sonreía

**-solo espero que el no me vuelva a hacer mas daño a mi...** susurro apenas el ojos miel mas para el que a los demás...

-**Que?**

**-nada...**

El ojos miel camino un poco hasta ubicarse en su amplia ventana y pudo divisar muchos carros ingresando a su propiedad... Oh Dios... esto seria fatal... diviso un Mustang... y su alma se fue al piso... era el...

* * *

Apenas terminaron de vestirse llamaron a Finn... el también tendría que asistir a la gala... y lo tendría que hacer de la mano de su prometida...

**-Y Finn?...** pregunto extrañada la latina en la entrada del hotel

**-esta dejando a Puckerman a cargo de Rock me! el dia de hoy...** dijo un poco dudosa la morena

-**ohhh... bueno... hay esta...** prosiguió el ojos azul al ver su hermanastro llegar...** sana y salva como lo prometí hermano...**

**-bien... Brother... sino ya verías...** respondió como si quisiera pelear pero bromenando... **te ves hermosa...**

**-siempre...**

-**Hoy mas que nunca...** dijo casi besando a la morena...

**-saben?... pueden alquilar un cuarto... estamos en un hotel...** interrumpió la latina con una ceja alzada...

**-ok! entendí la indirecta... nos vemos aya...** apenas y pronuncio esto se fueron en una limosina...

La latina vio como los tortolitos se iban abrazados en el carro y miro de reojo al castaño que alzo los hombros en claro ademan de _siempre es igual _ambos se dirigieron al parqueadero hacia el mustang negro con plateado que amaba el ojos azul, este se dirigio hacia la puerta del copiloto y le abrio la puerta a la latina

**-Gracias... amor...** dijo de forma coqueta cuando le abrio la puerta

**-Estoy para complacerla...** le guiño el ojo cuando se dirigio a su propio asiento

Ambos se quedaron mudos... en el piso del copiloto estaba un chaqueta de cuero junto a una billetera y un celular... eran de el...

**-esto es...**

el castaño arrancho de un tirón las cosas de la mano de la latina... la miro de manera fría...

**-ok... no lo tocare... entiendo...**

**-es... de alguien... no lo tomes a mal nena...** dijo mas calmado el blanquito

**-ohhh...**

Santana tuvo la vista fija todo el camino en su celular... sonreía de forma tonta al recibir uno que otro correo de alguien especial para ella... Kurt apenas y lo noto... sus pensamientos eran entorno a el... lograba sacarlo de su cabeza... y passs... algo aparecía y volvía a recordarlo, pero ahora tenia una escusa para volverlo a ver... eso lo puso feliz...

Llegaron a una enorme mansión con una fuente de agua con luces en la entrada...algo muy vintage y a la moda... era casi como un desfile... muchos fotógrafos estaban en la entrada tomando fotos de las personas mas influyentes del país... ingreso su mustang para que el parking lo tomara cuando alzo levemente la vista... lo vio... estaba en la 3 era planta observándolo... apenas y se dio cuenta se cubrió... Oh Dios! el era un Anderson?...

* * *

Lo vio! el lo vio!... el ojos miel comenzó a caminar exasperado por toda su habitación... no podria... el no podria seguir con esto... La ojos rasgados se acerco un poco y le planto tremenda cachetada al ojos miel...

**-Tina...** dijo algo fragil mientras se cogia la mejilla

**-Lo siento, Blaine... pero es que tienes que concentrarte... si!... es por tu bien...** se acerco a cogerlo de las manos... **entiendes...**

-**Si...** se quedo mudo, la ojos rasgados tomo su cara y le dio un pequeño beso...** Ti...na...** el moreno se puso muy rojo... su mejor amiga.. lo habia besado...

**-shhhh... tenemos que salir-** sonrió y un matiz rojo se asomo en pómulos

El moreno asintió y tomo la mano de Tina, salieron a lo que prometía ser una fiesta que no seria nada aburrida...

* * *

-**Estas seguro que era el?-** pregunto una curiosa pero asustada latina... **si es un Anderson, nos fregamos...**

**-No lose... mis ojos me pueden estar engañando... en mi cabeza solo esta el...** dijo casi en un susurro el blanquito

-**ahhh?... espera... el te gusta... y te gusta mucho...**

**-No es cierto-** dijo casi en un berrinche mientras seguía conduciendo hacia la entrada (si estaba muy lejos la entrada)

-**Oh! Dios! estas nervioso... vamos, nene... acéptalo...**

El castaño no pronuncio palabra... llegaron ante la entrada y en un rápido movimiento le dio las llaves a un chico y se acerco a abrirle la puerta a su _Prometida _las camaras de los paparazzi tomaban fotos a la joven pareja... ellos deslumbraban glamour por cada poro de su cuerpo... Santana traía un vestido largo blanco con un escote muy pronunciado en su pecho... dejandolo al descubierto de forma sensual y elegante, estaba ceñido hasta la cintura y caía hasta el piso (el vestido que llevo en el sag awards 2012) y Kurt traia pusto un smoking negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul marino que hacia que sus ojos resaltaran aun mas...

Ingresaron tomados de la mano, la latina presumía muy descaradamente su anillo de compromiso y a su prometido... que no le era de indiferencia a muchas mujeres que estaban hay, y se puede decir que uno que otro hombre... iban felices saludando a algunas personas mas por hacer sociedad que por amistad... cuando... todo se volvió lento... en las escaleras principales un moreno extremadamente sexy hacia presencia... con un traje negro en su totalidad hacia resaltar su bien trabajado cuerpo y sus preciosos ojos miel... iba agarrado de una asiática muy bella, esta traía un vestido azul eléctrico que muy particularmente lo escogió Blaine... ambos se volvieron el tema de conversación... El hijo de la familia Anderson hacia presencia

**-No jodas...** dijo el castaño con la boca abierta... este no se le hizo de indiferencia al moreno que lo miro y le sonrió de forma arrogante

**-estamos jodidos...** solo pudo decir la latina al verlos bajar cogidos de la mano...** es un Anderson...**

el moreno vio al castaño aun mas sexy de lo que era con ese traje... su cara de confusión y un leve matiz de rojo...oh era exquisitamente Guapo... y estaba atónito, se le notaba a leguas... y era por el... solo por el... sus fuerzas de cobrar venganza regresaron... ohh lo haría pagar...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_bueno... nose que tal salio..._

_lose no cumplí lo que prometí pero bueno..._

_uhhh... Tina beso a Blaine... :O_

_Kurt y Santana estan comprometidos... (lose tengo fascinación por estos personajes)_

_quería__ meter música pero no quería hacer el capitulo tan grande así que sera en el siguiente_

_el siguiente sera un derroche de hormonas..._

_no podrá actualizar hasta el sábado o domingo que viene estaré ocupada :(_

_en fin! como siempre dejen reviews leo cada uno de ellos..._

_diganme en que puedo mejorar o que puedo meter en la historia... todo es de ayuda_

_se los quiere! nos leemos bye!_


	7. Cántame

_Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen_

_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy_

_La historia es de mi autoria_

* * *

**Rock me**

**capitulo 7: ****Cántame**

el moreno vio al castaño aun mas sexy de lo que era con ese traje... su cara de confusión y un leve matiz de rojo...oh era exquisitamente Guapo... y estaba atónito, se le notaba a leguas... y era por el... solo por el... sus fuerzas de cobrar venganza regresaron... ohh lo haría pagar... Como si el mundo entero se hubiera detenido, nadie apartaba su mirada de la pareja que hacia presencia con un deje de arrogancia

**-Oh, Tina Cohen-Chan... esta noche si que nos divertiremos-** sonrió y dijo con arrogancia el moreno mientras caminaba por la estancia y saludaba con una leve inclinación a las personas

**-Blaine, no tienes idea...** siguió a su pareja por el vestíbulo sin apartar su mano de la del ojos miel

Ambos pasaron junto a la pareja sin siquiera voltearse a verlos, Santa y Kurt aun se estaban con la boca abierta... pero poco a poco recobraron la compostura.

El moreno llevo a la ojos rasgados a la pista de baile, donde comenzó a sonar Bailamos de Enrique iglesias... con pasos muy sensuales comenzaron a moverse en la pista de baile... la música sonaba y el moreno seguía la voz de enrique..

_(Esta noche bailamos...Te doy toda mi vida...Quédate conmigo)_ dijo con perfecta pronunciación el ojos miel, al mismo tiempo que tomaba por la cintura a la ojos rasgados..

**-siempre...** respondió con una enorme sonrisa la asiática, mientras que el moreno se sonrojaba al recordar el pequeño beso que le dio su amiga

rápidamente saco eso de su cabeza y miro disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraba el ojos azul... su asombro fue evidente, estaba agarrado de la mano de la latina, y le daba pequeños besitos en la mejilla mientras le susurraba algo en el oído, la latina sonreía y miraba hacia la pista... sus miradas se encontraron... esta le alzo una ceja y le susurro algo al blanquito... el castaño volteo su mirada y lo vio... el corazón de Blaine salto al verlo sonreír... rápidamente tomo compostura, y le dio una vuelta a Tina, tomándola entre sus brazos y seguían Bailando _(Bailamos...Let the rhythm take you over...Bailamos...Te quiero, amor mio...Bailamos...I want to live this life forever...Bailamos...Te quiero, amor mio, te quiero_)

**-Te quiero, amor mio, te quiero...** susurro la ojos rasgados mientras miraba directamente a los ojos miel... el moreno volvió a sonrojarse

**-Tina... yo...**

Los aplausos se hicieron presentes al terminar la canción,se separaron y también comenzaron a aplaudir... muchos aplausos era hacia la joven pareja que se lucio bailando y otra hacia la directora de la corporación de atletas del mundo Sylvester... Sue Sylvester...

-**Veo que los jóvenes de hoy en día les gusta mucho la música y el baile...** sonrió divertida al ver a Tina y Blaine ser el foco de atención... **aunque no tengan talento para ello**- las carcajadas se hicieron un anime-** Bien personas que quizás no quieran estar aquí, y me odien por obligarlos a venir a esta gala que no sirve para nada excepto vaciar sus bolsillos a una causa benéfica...** todos la miraron con cara seriedad por el asunto...** en fin, ya saben los términos, al final de noche subastaremos pertenecías de las corporaciones asociadas... por ahora diviértanse...** La música volvió a llenar el lugar y la pista se lleno de gente que se movía al compás de black eyed peas...

**-Nene... que haremos ahora...** sonrió la latina mientras se movía un poco con la música que resonaba..._(I feel stressed out ...I wanna let it go)_ Pronuncio sensualmente la latina

**-Santana... nena...** la acerco hacia si... quedando sus caras muy juntas..**. lo que mejor hacemos...**

**-Seducir...** pronunciaron ambos mientras se dirigían hacia la pista a bailar... todos comenzaron a aplaudir gritar y seguirles el paso... ambos despertaban sensualidad y deseo al bailar... al provocar...

De repente entre ambos apareció la ojos rasgados llevándolo hacia otro lado... la latina los siguió extrañados pero el blanquito le dijo con la mirada que se quedara donde estaba... esta asintió y siguió bailando sin apartar la vista hacia donde se dirigían...

La ojos rasgado lo llevo hacia la parte trasera de la casa... se detuvieron frente a una fuente...

**-bien... nena... que quieres**- dijo frio y cortante sin nada de sensualidad mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo

**-Hummel... lo diré claro,** se volteo y alzo su cabeza para verlo... se quedo unos segundos muda... admirando su bello perfil...

**-Dímelo amor...** la volteo a ver con mirada penetrante... que asustaba

-**El es mio... y no me importa quien rayos seas, o cuan bueno estés... el es mio...** fue bajando su voz al ver que el blanquito sonreía descaradamente mientras se acercaba hacia su rostro... tiro el humo en su cara

-**Como quieras... Chang...** ingreso de nuevo a la casa dejándola atónita y muda... ese maldito las pagaría

El castaño se dirigió al vestíbulo... mientras la asiática lo seguía con paso firme...

**-Kurt... la pagaras...** grito cuando lo vio ingresar al vestíbulo... la mirada se poso en el... había una enorme pantalla mostrando a el, mientras cantaba con su guitarra... luego en el piano... otro pedazo cantando un pedazo de mamma mia junto a Rachel y Santana... Bailando por una sala... La latina imitando un comercial muy pésimamente... gritando como locos... diciendo que amaban a Justin Timberlake... y hablando sobre lo buena que estaba Rihanna...Dios, esos vídeos estaban en su celular... ¿Cuando?... las carcajadas se hicieron presente y una muy abochornada Santana estaba en una esquina con ganas de llorar... Cerca del Dj estaba en moreno quien se reía... pero dejo de hacerlo al ver como se acercaba a la Latina que comenzó a llorar...

**-Que vergüenza...** Lloraba santana ...** Que vergüenza...**

**-Nena... tranquila**- la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a darle pequeños besitos en los ojos calmándola

El moreno le dolió... ni siquiera lo volteo a ver... como... Como se atrevía...

-**Bien... parece que la parejita esta aquí...** dijo el moreno con tono de arrogancia mientras señalaba hacia donde estaban Kurt y Santana... **Porque no le damos la bienvenida...** y todas las personas comenzaron a aplaudir y chifliar, mientras seguían riéndose...

**-Kurt... me quiero ir...** dijo jadeando por haber llorado la Latina...

**-lose nena, pero ellos quieren eso...** dijo meintras la jalaba a la pista

**-Que haces?...** pregunto extrañada

**-Nena... lo que mejor sabemos hacer...** la llevo hacia el centro de la pista mientras todos se habrían paso y dejaban desierta a la pareja en la pista... **Seducir...** susurro el ojos azul, y le dio un enorme beso... dejando a todos atónitos... se separo un poco y miro de reojo al moreno que se quedo con la boca abierta..._** toca...** _susurro y la música comenzó...

**(Rule number one, is that you gotta have** **fun)** _La regla numero 1, es que tienes que divertirte..._ pronuncio mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y comenzaban a bailar muy sensualmente_  
_

**(But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run.)** _Pero cariño, cuando hayas terminado. Tienes que ser el primero en correr..._ la tomo de la cintura y la alzo acercando sus bocas de nuevo... la bajo y siguieron bailando muy pegados por toda la pista... las personas comenzaron a enloquecer... El moreno se asombro mas... eso era una advertencia para el?... No!

**(Rule number two, just don't get attached to)** _La regla numero 2, No te encariñes tanto... _pronuncio la latina separandose y bailando sola por toda la pista seduciendo a los hombres a su alrededor..

**(Somebody you could lose ,So le-le-let me tell you) **_a alguien que podrias perder, asi que de-dejame decirte... _se acerco un poco donde estaba Blaine y le guiño el ojo y sonrio con superioridad... Kurt y Santana sacaron a otras personas a bailar... mientras seguían cantando

(**This is how to be a heartbreaker ,Boys they like a little danger)** _Esta es la forma de ser un rompecorazones, a los chicos les gusta un poco de peligro..._ bailaba el ojos azul alzando a una rubia platino y miraba seductor pero frió hacia donde estaba el moreno ambos cantaban al unisono **(We'll get him falling for a stranger ,A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you) **_Haremos que se enamoren de un extraño, un actor, que cante "te a-a-amo" _se separo del hombre corpulento con quien estaba bailando y agarro al castaño de la corbata y siguieron bailando seductoramente... el ojos miel estaba en shot... si, ellos estaban cantando para el... lo hacian a proposito... el fue el idiota que se metio con un rompecorazones...

**This is how to be a heartbreaker ,Boys they like a little danger)** _Esta es la forma de ser un rompecorazones, a los chicos les gusta un poco de peligro...**stranger ,A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you) **__Haremos que se enamoren de un extraño, un actor, que cante "te a-a-amo"... _**(At least I think I do)**___ al menos eso creo yo... _pronuncio el castaño mientras tomaba a la latina en sus brazos y hacia que su espalda cayera hacia atrás... uhh uhh uhhh uhhh **(Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you)**___ Por que te a-a-amo... _ambos terminaron la canción entre muchos aplausos, y gritos de la gente... el castaño se volteo a ver por ultima vez al moreno que seguía quieto y mudo... le alzo una ceja como diciendo... eso es todo, ya veras... para luego irse del lugar agarrado de la mano de Santana... entre los comentarios de la gente

_-**eso fue genial...**_

_**-si... quizás, todo fue preparado...**_

_**-una sorpresa?... me gusto...**_

ambos se fueron satisfecho pero un poco dolidos por lo que paso... eso fue muy bajo... salieron lo mas rápido que pudieron de la fiesta, y pidieron al parking el carro

**-a donde vamos?** pregunto la latina cuando ingresaron en el mustang...

**-donde nadie nos juzga y nos aman... a Rock me...** pronuncio apretando el acelerador...

**-Kurt... el que hizo todo eso... fue...**

**-lose...** apenas y susurro el castaño... **lose** repitio con tristeza y llevaba su auto hacia la autopista mas cercana

* * *

El moreno se dirigió hacia el patio trasero, lo mas rápido que pudo y se dejo caer en el césped... tapo sus ojos con su antebrazos tratando de detener sus lagrimas...

Que mierda hizo... en ves de humillarlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo, hizo que sacara provecho, fortaleció su noviazgo con la latina y ahora... ahora lo odia... porque le dolía tanto... porque?... eso quería ¿no? que lo odiara... pero entonces ¿porque?... porque aunque se lo veía enojado aun sentía que lo mataba cuando lo miraba... porque sentía mariposas... cuando lo recordaba pronunciando su nombre... y esa canción... esa maldita canción era para el... así que era verdad... realmente jugo con el, y el como estúpido estaba enamorado... de alguien al que no podía hacer daño... que aunque quisiera el seria el mas perjudicado... trato de incorporarse... cuando vio un sobre cerca de un arbusto... en el sobre en letras grandes decía... Blaine... Lo tomo y lo abrió mientras caminaba cerca de la fuente...

_Asi que nene... eres un Anderson... menudo niño me e venido a tirar... Cariño tengo tus cosas, si quieres recuperarlas... ya sabes donde buscarme... att: K.H_

el moreno se quedo helado... sus cosas... su chaqueta, su billetera, sus documentos, tarjetas y dinero... las tenia el... lo había olvidado... y... ¿Ahora que haría?...tenia cosas irreemplazables hay... lo tenia entre sus manos... de nuevo... tenia que volver a verlo... pero si lo hacia caería ante el... ese chico que destruyo su vida en apenas 24 horas... su diablo vestido de angel...

**_continuara..._**

* * *

_Ok! lose... han pasado exactamente 1 semana_

_pero se los advertí... estoy ocupada..._

_comencé__ las pasantias y me consume por completa... T-T_

_en fin! espero actualizar en miércoles, pero sino sera el próximo domingo_

_Tina sigue de metida... Santana la humillaron... y se vengara..._

_Kurt esta dolido..._

_ Y Blaine... el solo se quiere matar porque no sabe que hacer con sus nuevos sentimientos_

_Finchel... se perdieron en el abismo del amor... (ok no -.-) aparecerán el próximo cap_

_les gusto la música? si? no? ¿porque? (peor que examen)_

_como siempre dejen reviews! los quiero!_

_nos leemos! bye!_


	8. besame

_Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen_

_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy_

_La historia es de mi autoria_

* * *

**Rock me**

**capitulo 8: bésame ****  
**

La luz de la mañana era muy pesada, lo irritaba mucho... fastidiado abrió pesadamente sus ojos azules, visualizo todo a su alrededor mientras cerraba un poco los ojos hasta acostumbrarse a la luz... se encontró con mucha ropa tirada por todos lados y por lo menos 10 chicas a su alrededor... sin importar quienes fueran se levanto rápido... algunas se estremecieron al sentir el peso libre del colchón... desnudo camino hasta hacia la sala donde había la primera parte de la ropa de todos... cogió su calzoncillo y se lo puso... se acerco hacia la ventana y visualizo que había en esa mañana... nada... absolutamente nada... un motel de quinta no podría mostrar algo bueno... tomo el resto de su ropa y se la puso lo que pudo cogió su billetera llaves y celular... salio del lugar en apenas minutos, sin antes dejar una nota a las mujeres que dejo en la cama..._ fue genial nenas, pero no vuelvan a buscarme... JAMAS!_ se subió a su mustang y acelero hacia la carretera principal... Dios! que rayos había pasado la noche anterior...

**-mierda...**

Paro en seco en un semáforo en rojo, y todo se le vino a la cabeza... el moreno muy sexy, la asiática maniática, la humillación de una de sus mejores amigas, su propia humillación, la burla del ojos miel... luego en Rock me! todo es borroso desde hay! había mucho alcohol, un frenesí de baile y twerking... mucho coqueteo... muchas mujeres... _Rayos!_ piso el acelerador... y siguió su camino tratando de recordar... o quizás de olvidar... un sonido de un celular lo saco de sus pensamientos... busco en su bolsillo para encontrar su celular totalmente en silencio... desacelero y trato de encontrar de donde provenía el sonido... de la parte detrás de su asiento... lo cogió... era de el... contesto...

**-si?...** contesto en un tono brusco

_*celular*_-**¿Blaine?... ¿eres tu?...** la voz calida de una chica se hizo presente del otro lado

**-¿Quien es?...** sonó aun mas molesto

_*celular*_**-Blaine, cariño... no vez quien soy en la pantalla... hahahaha.. Tina... tu amada Tina...** contesto una divertida e intrigada ojos rasgados

**-Lo siento nena... pero el esta ocupado en este momento...** trato de sonar amenazante pero sexy a la ves, su voz se volvió áspera...

*_celular*_-**Kurt?... **se hizo apenas un hilo de voz

**-Yeah! nena!...**

_*celular*_**-Tu... que haces con...**

-**Lo siento nena... pero aunque quisiera hablar contigo... quiero mucho mas seguir cogiendo a Blaine y hacerlo jadear mi nombre el resto de la mañana...** su voz áspera se volvió elida y sexy... casi un jadeo

**-esp...**

corto en seco, sin siquiera dejarla responder... esa chica lo estaba sacando de quicio, como se atreve a llamarlo cariño... es mas como se atreve a llamarlo... el... el... el... pero que rayos le sucedía, su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada... apenas y conoció el chico el viernes por la noche... y tenia un ataque de celos? ¿Celos?... o rayos, estaba enfermo... si, muy enfermo... no podía estar enamorandoce... ¿O si?... no... no... no... mierda! a quien engañaba ese chico lo volvió loco desde el primer instante en que lo vio pasar por la puerta de entrada... fue desacelerando cuando conducía a la entrada de una casa de 3 piso de mármol... o más bien era un mansión... aparco su carro en la entrada... y entro a la casa lo mas rápido que pudo, saludo a algunos mayordomos y se dirigió a su habitación... entro directamente a la ducha... el... el... realmente se sentía sucio... desmoralizado... no se sentía bien... y dejo caer el agua... tratando que se lleve junto a la suciedad todo sus pensamientos...

* * *

iba de un lado al otro por toda la habitación... no sabia que hacer... después de que se fuera el castaño, ya no tuvo razón de estar en la fiesta... pensó por un momento en seguirlo pero... que haría?... lo había humillado porque... porque... porque el se lo merecía... si... el era un idiota, con un ego grande, estúpido... si... estúpidamente perfecto... Nooo! hay iba de nuevo... por mas que tratara de odiarlo... no podía...simplemente volvía a caer ante su mirada... y hay estaba trepado en la moto de su hermano dirigiéndose a la casa del ojos azul... llego a la mansión más hermosa que jamas hubiera imaginado... respiro hondo cuando vio el auto del castaño en la entrada... toco el timbre... y toco y toco y toco el timbre... casi con desesperación...

**-Vas a dañarlo... tranquilo...** la morena salio un poco enojada y decepcionada

**-Rachel Berry?... verdad?...** dijo dudando el moreno

**-si! ¿Quien eres tu?...** respondió intrigada

**-Blaine... Anderson...** su mejillas se tornaron rojas del enojo al ver una latina bajar por unas largas escaleras con un diminuto short y una camiseta de hombre... era obvio que era de Kurt

**-Blaine!...** la voz de ansiedad de la morena lo saco de si mismo.. pasa... si busca a Kurt esta en la piscina...

**-yo...** su voz se hizo un susurro al ver como lo miraba la latina... casi... casi con odio..

**-Ve a la parte de atrás hay esta la piscina...** dijo Rachel al percatarse de las chispas que salían de los ojos de Santana... se dirigió hasta esta y se la llevo, hacia una habitación que estaba a su parte izquierda... **diviértete...** dijo desapareciendo por una enorme puerta

El ojos miel, trago saliva... lo iba a ver... oh Dios! que rayos haría... camino tímidamente por unos pasillos que le indico un mayordomo, llego a unas enormes puertas de vidrio... y sin atreverse a abrirlas... lo vio... estaba nadando en estilo libre... paro en una esquina de la piscina y tomo un cronometro en su mano, lo apretó y volvió a nadar... simplemente no podía dejar de mirar... apenas y pudo contener el aire cuando lo vio salir de la piscina sacudiendo su cabello despreocupadamente... sus ojos azules se volvieron celeste ante la exposición al sol... traía uno diminuto traje de baño que tapaba solo necesario... tomo una toalla y comenzó a secar muy despacio su cuerpo... el moreno volvió a tragar saliva... el castaño se secaba lentamente las piernas... era como si el supiera que estaba hay y lo estuviera seduciendo... y era así... sus ojos se encontraron a través del cristal... se coloco la toalla por los hombros y volvió a sacudir su cabello... se acerco lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el ojos miel... y abrió la puerta de cristal de un solo tirón...

**-Pervertido... que haces?...** dijo en un tono burlón y seductor a la vez...

-**ahh... yo... Kurt...** no podía articular palabra el castaño invadía su espacio personal descaradamente

**-si...** siguió con su juego de seducir acercándose mas a su cara

**-yo... vine... la carta... Dios...** miro el torso del castaño escurrir un poco de agua... puedes ponerte algo de ropa... desvió la mirada un poco apenado

**-¿Vestirme?**- cogió su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos... **pensé que en vez de eso nos libraríamos de esto boxer...** unas gotas de su cabello cayo en sus labios...

**-Kurt... yo...** se relamió los labios...** tengo que...** no podía apartar sus ojos de la boca del castaño...

el moreno acerco un poco el rostro, comenzó a jadear ante la mirada penetrante del ojos azul... sus bocas estaban cada vez mas cerca... y... el ojos azul se separo bruscamente... cogió una salida de baño que estaba en un banco y salio al patio trasero a ver una bebida que estaba encima de una pequeña mesita...

-**Buscas tus cosas...** dijo cuando entro de nuevo a la casa, el moreno aun seguía parado jadeando y con la cara sonrojada

**-eso es lo que busco...** su voz era mas ronca de lo normal... Kurt se percato de eso y solo pudo sonreír coquetamente

el castaño alzo una ceja y lo miro descaradamente al moreno de arriba abajo... se arrimo a la puerta de vidrio y tomo un poco de jugo... siguió observándolo... casi contemplándolo... el ojos miel solo se quedo quieto con la mirada hacia abajo... estaba muy avergonzado... pero sin saber porque...

**-Blaine ****mírame** - ordeno con una voz ronca... delatando su excitación...

el moreno seguía con la mirada hacia abajo

**-Mírame nene... quiero ver tus ojos...** susurro casi como una caricia... **Blaine...**

El ojos miel alzo su mirada, el aire se le fue y como si de eso dependiera su vida lo contemplo por un momento... su piel blanca como la porcelana, su cabello castaño, sus cejas, su nariz respingona, sus labios carnosos, sus preciosos ojos azules y su cuerpo delgado pero tonificado, con buenos brazos y muy alto... alto... estaba hay frente a el, viéndolo directo, buscando sus ojos, y luego a su boca... se relamía y se mordía un poco el labio al bajar por su cuerpo... Dios... que mierda le estaba haciendo... quería ir hacia el... y tocarlo, tocarlo a su antojo... decirle que lo tiene loco... que solo quiere estar con el un momento mas... Blaine vio de-nuevo a la cara del ojos azul el cual tenia una mirada penetrante, volvió a relamerse y morder su labio inferior...**_ Mierda..._**

el moreno se acerco rápido hacia la cara del castaño y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su boca... esto sorprendió a Kurt pero luego volvió a arquear la ceja retándolo a hacer algo...

**-Kurt...** jadeo el moreno sobando su nariz contra la del castaño

**-Dímelo... nene** sonrió coquetamente el ojos azul mientras dejaba el vaso en una mesa que estaba a un lado

**-Besame...** su jadeo se mezclo con una voz ronca mezclada de excitación

Kurt tomo a Blaine por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia así... primero rozando sus narices, poco a poco sus bocas se acariciaban levemente...

**-Sus deseos son mis ordenes...**

**-Kur...** el castaño labio y mordió un poco el labio inferior del ojos miel... y comenzó a besarlo... primero lentamente... dolorosa y agobiante lentitud... el moreno trataba de acelerar el beso pero la hábil boca con la cual se estaba envolviendo no se lo permitía... y eso solo hacia que lo deseara mas... era una secuencia un pequeño pico, beso con lengua y luego morder sus labios... lo apretó mas a su cuerpo y comenzó a acelerar el beso cada vez mas profundo... mas desesperado... se separaron por la falta de aire...

**-Blaine...** jadeo el castaño cuando sus frentes estaban unidas tratando de recuperar el aire...

**-Kurt... yo... solo quiero... decirte que...**

**- No quieres nada...** la voz de la ojos rasgado resono en la habitacion como un eco, sonaba molesta

**-Tina...** el moreno trato de soltarse del agarre del Blanquito pero este se lo impidio... **Yo...**

_**continuara...**_

* * *

_ok! lo acepto! tengo muchos problemas al actualizar_

_pero Dios! son la 1:30 am cuando estoy actualizando_

_curiosidad... que hora es donde viven?_

_en fin! Kurt y Blaine volvieron a hacer lo suyo provocarse..._

_deje excluido a los demás porque... ya saben quería acción..._

_díganme__ que tal les pareció.._

_como siempre dejen reviews! los leo todo!_

_nos leemos! bye!_


	9. hablame

_Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen_

_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy_

_La historia es de mi autoria_

* * *

**Rock me**

**capitulo 9: hablame****  
**

Parada en el umbral de la puerta, la luz del sol iluminaba su rostro molesto, cruzada de brazo miro de arriba hacia abajo al castaño todo mojado que tenia en sus brazo a un moreno mas bajo que el... alzo una ceja esperando respuesta de este...

**-Tina...** forcejeando logro soltarse del ojos azul, el cual no estaba nada contento

-**Blaine que rayos te ocurre, me voy por un minuto y tu vienes por...** miro enojada y con asco al blanquito...** este...**

**-Tin...**

**-Nena, este... tiene nombre**- alzo una ceja y sonrio de forma helida...

**-No me digas nena...** su voz se iba apagando al ver su mirada

**-Nena...** la desafio con la mirada

el ambiente se volvio tenso, nadie pronunciaba palabra... el moreno estaba parado hay viendo como su mejor amiga enojada pedia explicacion... y solo podia tener en la cabeza ese maldito beso que le acaban de dar... maldición...

-**Tina... pufff... escuchame...** se acerco el moreno a la ojos rasgados y tomo sus manos haciendo que esta lo viera a los ojos...** yo... nosotros solo...**

-**Solo nos estabamos besando...**

-**si... solo nos estábamos besando...** pronuncio sin darse cuenta de lo que decía... la ojos rasgados abrio mucho sus ojos... **no... no... eso no era lo que quería decir...** atropello sus palabras el ojos miel

el castaño volvio a tomar su vaso de jugo y solo pudo reírse... reír y reir... de la cara roja y nervios que tenia el ojos miel... se mordio sus labios para tratar de ahogar la risa que tenia... el moreno se quedo en shock... su risa... nunca antes la habia escuchado... y se quedo mas mudo al verlo sonreir... no coquetamente, mas era una sonrisa... una sonrisa... puff no lo podia explicar... era única...

**-Dios... Blaine... que rayos te sucede...** trono los dedos para captar la atención de este que aun seguia viendo embelesado al ojos azul

Unas pisadas resonaron en todo el lugar... primero caminando, luego corriendo... de la nada por la puerta que daba al patio apareció una rubia con una coleta en alto... un short apretado y diminuto... con una camiseta floja negra y unos vans a juego... se paro en el umbral y sonrió ampliamente... el sol ilumino su rostro y dejo ver sus almendrados ojos verdes... El ojos azul primero abrio sus ojos por la sorpresa, pero luego solo pudo sonreir... la rubia corrio hasta el castaño y le dio un pequeño y tierno piquito...

**-Unicor...** Kurt tapo la boca de la chica cuando se separo de este...

-**shh... ese es nuestro secreto...** la miro a los ojos y se lo susurro, la chica solo asintió..

**-Lo ves... el es un gigolo... un bueno para nada...** grito furiosa la asiatica al ver la cara de decepción y tristeza de su mejor amigo...

La rubia giro un poco la cabeza tratando de comprender que sucedía... el castaño no pronuncio palabra... Tina al ver que Blaine no reaccionaba lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo para llevárselo de hay... este solo la siguió como si el alma se le fuera... y antes de cruzar la puerta que los separaba... vio los labios de kurt decirle algo...

Camino apresurada y casi corriendo por la casa del blanquito... diviso la gran puerta de salida, y vio a la latina tenerles las puerta abierta mientras que la morena tenia las cosas de Blaine en su manos...

**-Ten... y nunca mas regreses...** dijo con una sonrisa falsa Rachel

**-Rachel...** solo pudo pronunciar extrañada y conmocionada la ojos rasgados al ver a su amiga ser tan fría

**-Tina... largo...** continuo con su falsa sonrisa mientras señalaba la salida

-**maldita tu hiciste esto...** grito algo histérica a la latina cuando soltó al ojos miel quien agacho la cabeza al coger sus cosas

**-Yo... ha! Berry solo se dio cuenta de la "amiga" que tiene... ahora largense...** alzo una ceja desafiándola

**-Tu...**

**-esta bien...** suspiro pesadamente y su voz se iba quebrando y sus ojos miel se iban haciendo agua...** esta bien... no volveremos... jamas...**

Blaine salio por la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo con sus cosas en manos, la asiática corrió atrás de el... se subieron en la moto y miro por ultima vez la casa del chico del cual estaba locamente enamorado...

**-Blaine...** sin previo aviso el moreno acelero haciendo que Tina se sujetara fuertemente de la cintura de este...

Ambos se perdieron por el camino... la latina cerro la puerta de un solo manoton, mientras la morena suspiraba con pesadez...

**-me pregunto cuando aprenderán...** camino por el vestíbulo dirigiéndose hacia la pareja que parecía por un pasillo

**-Nunca... creo... **siguió con la mirada a la latina que se acercaba a la pareja **Kurt... ¿estas bien?...** miro de reojo a su amigo

**-Porque no lo estaría Rachel... **trato de sonar calmado, pero su voz agitada y algo quebrada delataron su tristeza, trato de desviar la mirada al ver que las tres chicas lo miraron preocupado... se paso la mano por la cabeza, sacudiéndose el cabello mojado, cambio de conversación: **no esta hermosa mi nueva novia...** paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia atrayendola hacia si...

**-Oh! Hummel... quieres morir joven... puedo hacer tu sueño realidad...** alzo su ceja y lo miro con cara de asesinato

-**San... vine a verte...** sonrió sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor

La latina sonrió al ver lo distraída que era su novia: **ven brit! aléjate de ese monstruo... **tendió su mano hacia la rubia

**-Unicornio es un monstruo...** tomo la mano y abrazo muy fuerte a la latina: **no me sueltes... protegeme del monstruo**

**-Jamas te soltare...** abrazo muy fuerte a la rubia, mientras que la morena y el castaño tomaban fotos de ambas..

-**Que estan haciendo?...** pregunto extrañada a sus locos amigos aun abrazando a la rubia

-**Conmemorando el día en que te pusiste celosa, y muy tierna... y dulce**- respondió con una genuina sonrisa Rachel

**-Berry...**

**-Fotos... yo quiero una...** dijo Brittany mas que feliz..**. de ambas... si! tonmela...**

-** Ok! posen...** dijo el castaño tomando su teléfono... la latina se coloco al lado de la rubia para que les tomen la foto, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando la rubia tomo la cara de la latina y la beso... un pequeño y muy tierno beso...

**-Y? lo tomaron... lo tomaron...** saltaba la rubia de felicidad, acercándose a la morena que estaba sonriendo al ver la cara de shot que tenia su amiga...

-**Hahahahahahaha! claro nena! aquí la tengo**- le guiño el ojo en forma de complicidad...

La latina corrió y tomo su teléfono y comenzó a sacarles fotos a todos... corrieron por toda la casa tomándose muchas fotos... unos a otros...

* * *

**BLAINE!** grito la ojos rasgados al ver que aceleraba cada vez mas... y mas... casi volando... **Quiero bajar... déjame bajar... **paro la moto de una... estaban en un largo desierto...

**-Bájate...** su voz era dura y se escuchaba claro su sollozo...

-Blaine... no piensas dejarme aquí en medio de la nada...

-**bájate... BÁJATE!** - grito el moreno exaltado... solo vete... no quiero verte...

**-Blaine...**

**-Por tu culpa... todo fue tu culpa...**

**-De que me hablas...**

**-Si no hubieras llegado, yo estaría bien... el estaría conmigo... ambos seriamos felices... el seguiría viéndome solo a mi...** Lloraba y lloraba el moreno

-**El solo jugaba contigo...**

**-Bájate y no digas nada...** La ojos rasgados bajo de la moto de mala gana y cogió las manos de Blaine haciendo que este lo mirara

**-Blaine... se que es tarde para decirte esto... pero... Te amo... siempre te he amado...** miro a los ojos del moreno quien estaba asombrado por la confesión... **déjame estar a tu lado... por favor... jamas te haré sufrir...**

**-Tina... eres mi mejor amiga... y solo eso, mi mejor amiga... dices que no me harás sufrir... pero hoy hiciste que me lastimaran mas que nunca...** la ojos rasgados no pudo evitar llorar... Oh! no Tona no llores... trato de tomar su manos para calmarla pero estas lo esquivo bruscamente

**-El! todo es por el!... Ese idiota! gigolo... que se acostó contigo una vez y dice ser el amor de tu vida... Pues tu y el pueden irse a la...**

**-Tina... lo siento...**

**-No Blaine! yo lo siento por ti... el solo te hará mas daño... jugara contigo hasta que se canse y te votara...**

**-Tu como lo sabes... Como sabes que el hará eso...**

**-porque el hizo lo mismo conmigo...** Grito llorando la ojos rasgados

**-Que...**

**-No... yo... solo...**

**-Que dijiste...** agarro a la ojos rasgados de la muñeca obligandola a verlo... **TINA DÍMELO ** grito el moreno

-**Lo que escuchaste... fui una tonta que se enamoro de una cara bonita... que se dejo seducir por su pose de chico malo... y su sonrisa que solo prometía problemas... pero estaba hay! queriendo mas de el... pero al final se canso de mi y me dejo...**

**-Porque no me lo dijiste antes...**

**-Solo... yo solo...**

**-Me llevaste a esa inauguración por ti... no por mi... sabias que estaría hay! y que lo verías... trataste de tenerlo para ti de nuevo...**

**-Yo lo amaba...** lloro aun mas la ojos rasgados pero** hay entraste tu... lo conociste y el fue a ti de una... yo estuve meses tratando de que se fijara en mi...**

**-Tina...** la soltó

**-Y hay te odie... te odie mas que nunca...** Lo miro casi acusándolo... **esa noche me fui con algui****en mas tratando de sacarle celos... pero el ni siquiera me recordaba... y luego supe que tu estuviste con el...**

**-Tina...** el moreno tomo en brazos a la ojos rasgados quien lloraba incontrolablemente...** lo siento... yo... nunca supe... lo siento...**

**-Boo... lo siento yo... por dejarte con el... por mentirte... por todo...** se separo y seco sus lagrimas con su mano...

**-Esta bien... vamos a casa...** dijo el moreno subiéndose a la moto y tendiéndole el casco...

**-Esta bien... caminare...**

Blaine no protesto... sus ganas de romperse hay mismo no faltaban... pero que haría ante lo que le dijo la que creía que era su mejor amiga... se fue sin protestar.. arranco su moto y dejo que el viento se llevara sus problemas... solo por un momento... vio el cielo... y lo recordó.. sus ojos azules lo perseguían por todos lados... y recordó lo que le dijo antes de salir de su casa...

* * *

La noche callo... y el parque estaba iluminado por los faroles con su luz un poco opaca... en medio del lugar había una gran fuente... en el borde estaba parado un hombre alto con una chaqueta de cuero... miraba descontrolado el reloj... y disimuladamente miraba por todos los caminos que estaban en el parque... buscando y buscando... de la nada se viro y sonrió al ver a un moreno un poco mas acercarse a el...

-**Vaya... casi pensé que no vendrías...** sonrió de manera coqueta ante el hombre que estaba frente a el

-**Ha! venir...** su voz sonaba apagada y temblorosa... el ojos azul se percato de este...

**-Te pasa algo...** pregunto preocupado el castaño ante la mirada baja del ojos miel...

**-Si me pasa algo... ha!... Lo que me pasa es que quiero saber es que quieres de mi...** alzo su mirada dejando ver sus ojos miel algo furiosos pero a la vez algo triste... esto dejo noqueado al castaño... pero volvió a recobrar su compostura..

**-Que que es lo que quiero contigo... mmm... que podrá ser...**

**-Kurt...**

**-Lo quiero todo...** se acerco un poco al moreno

-**Que...** sus ojos y su postura dura se desvanecieron en un solo segundo

-**Quiero absolutamente todo de ti...** con una mano tomo la barbilla del moreno haciendo que su boca quedara a la misma altura... **todo... todo de ti... eres mio...** susurro el castaño en los labios del moreno** Blaine... solo eres mio...**

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_nanananana paso otra semana_

_nose que me dio.._

_escribo los capitulos aqui mismo..._

_como me salen.. no hago nada previo..._

_solo me siento y que fluya la inspiración_

_que tal les parecio? Tina saco la verdad..._

_algo de Brittana... que pasara entre Kurt y Blaine..._

_como siempre dejen Reviews! leo todos!_

_Un saludo y un abrazo gigante _

_Bye! nos leemos!_


	10. Abrazame

_Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen_

_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy_

_La historia es de mi autoria_

* * *

**Rock me**

**capitulo 10: ****Abrazame**

El moreno miraba casi hipnotizado al castaño... esperando su respuesta...

**-Kurt...**

**-Lo quiero todo...** se acerco un poco al moreno

-**Que...** sus ojos y su postura dura se desvanecieron en un solo segundo

-**Quiero absolutamente todo de ti...** con una mano tomo la barbilla del moreno haciendo que su boca quedara a la misma altura... **todo... todo de ti... eres mio...** susurro el castaño en los labios del moreno** Blaine... solo eres mio...**

El moreno apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando los labios del castaño tomaron los suyos... lo agarro entre sus brazos y lo beso lento y dulcemente... en realidad fue... lindo... se separaron pero aun abrazados el ojos azul contemplaba a un sonrojado moreno... sonrió tiernamente y rozo sus narices...

**-mio... solo mio...** jadeo el castaño y acerco de nuevo su boca a la del moreno... este reacciono y lo empujo bruscamente

-**jamas**... **yo** **nunca** **te perteneceré**- dijo mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre que le estaba dando el castaño... finalmente se separo de el...

Se quedaron un rato en silencio... contemplandoce uno al otro, a unos metros de distancia... el moreno se había vuelto a poner rígido... enojado... el castaño trato de acercarse pero instintivamente el ojos miel retrocedió... el ojos azul cansado, se sentó en un banco que estaba cerca...

-**Que ocurre...** dijo el castaño viendo directo a los ojos del moreno

**-puffff...** vacilo un poco ante la miranda penetrante de Kurt... **que ocurre... es gracioso sabes... no se que ocurre...**

-**entonces...**

**-Que quieres que te diga... nose que me pasa...** caminaba de un lado al otro tratando de sacarse de encima la mirada del castaño

-**Blaine... mirame..** la voz de Kurt sonaba ronca... el moreno se detuvo y miro al castaño a los ojos... **que pasa**

Solo vasto ver al castaño hay sentado mirandolo para estallar... Q**UE RAYOS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA... SE SUPONE QUE HASTA EL VIERNES YO ERA HETEROSEXUAL... Y NO PAFFF APARECISTE TU Y VOLTEASTE MI MUNDO...** gritaba un exasperado moreno mientras caminaba de un lado al otro tratando de ordenar sus ideas... **PRIMERO ME BUSCAS Y LUEGO TE VAS... ME VUELVES LOCO... Y SIMPLEMENTE ME DESESPERA Y MI PECHO SE OPRIME CUNADO TE VEO CON ALGUIEN MAS...** se paro en seco... estaba sudando jadeando por haber gritado... se volteo lentamente y miro al castaño que parecia burlarse de el... **eres un idiota, egocentrico...** miro de nuevo a los penetrantes ojos azules que miraban al cielo... estaba hay... sentado con las piernas cruzadas con sus brazos agarrando el borde espaldar del asiento... parecia un angel tratando de pensar... **¿Como puedes hacer que mi corazon se acelere y se detenga al mismo tiempo?**... sussurro en un hilo con un hilo de voz un avergonzado moreno siguio caminando de un lado al otro... **quiero decir... tu...** se quedo estatico... unos brazos lo atraparon y lo presionaron fuertemente... **Kurt...**

-**shhh...** fue el unico sonido que emitio la boca del castaño antes de darle un serie de besitos en la frente y ojos del moreno... **Blaine...** suspiro el castaño casi acariciando su nombre con su boca... el ojos miel se aferro mas a la espalda del ojos azul... como si soltarlo significara morir... **donde estuviste toda mi vida...**

**-aqui... esperandote...** susurro el moreno ocultando su cara por la verguenza...

-**ha!...** le dio un beso en la frente... **lo volvere a decir... eres mio...** se separo para ver el rostro de Blaine...

**-Siempre...**

El castaño tomo la mano del moreno entre la suya y caminaron asi durante un rato por el parque sin decir nada... solo tomados de la mano... por ratos el moreno miraba de reojo al ojos azul... su perfecta cara lo desconcertaba...siguieron caminando asi hasta que llegaron al parqueadero mas cercano... Kurt metio su mano en el bolsillo e hizo sonar su mustang... oh ese mustang... le solto la mano y se sintio un vacio... camino hacia su vehiculo...lo dejaba?

El ojos azul entro en el carro e hizo un amago de cerrar la puerta...se paro en la puerta del conductor y con una gran sonrisa le dijo: **¿Vienes?... **una arqueada y perfecta ceja se hizo presente en su rostro.

-**Te tardaste... vamonos...** dijo el moreno "enojado" ante la cara de superioridad que volvia a poner el castaño

ambos subieron al coche... y el Kurt acelero... encendio la radio y sono "Stereo Hearts"... oh! esa cancion no estaba mal...

-**¿a donde vamos?...** Blaine miro a sus alrededores con el claro presentimiento que sabia a donde

-**a tu casa...** su vista esta fija en el camino...** mañana tienes que ir a clases** una pizca de decepcion aparecio en la cara del moreno

**-quiero ir a la tuya...**

**-no!**

-**quiero...** e hizo un pequeño puchero

**-...**

**-no haremos nada que tu no quieras...**

-**hahahahha... eso deberia decirlo yo...** detuvo el carro en una esquina muy familiar, en la otra esquina se encontraba Rock me!... **otro dia... lo prometo...**

no pudo terminar de hablar... el moreno se habia desabrochado el cinturon de seguridad y se estaba sentando a horcajadas en las piernas del castaño... ese contacto que su cuerpo tuvo con el suyo... y mas cuando esas partes se rozaron... hizo que el ojos azul se estremeciera de placer...

**-Blaine...** jadeo con voz ronca

**-aja...** el moreno movia sus caderas un poco para que el roce se hiciera mas.. y mas...

**-Vasta...**

-**Vasta sobre ¿que?...** ahora el alzo una ceja y sonreia picaramente...

El castaño dio un enorme suspiro y dio una leve mirada a la ventana... miro al moreno que estaba encima suyo tratando de probocarlo y sonrio seductoramente... tomo una mano que estaba acariciandole los brazos y chupo uno de sus dedos... el ojos miel jadeo ante el contacto..

**-bien...** fue lo unico que dijo cuando comenzo a besar el cuello del moreno... morder besar chupar... una secuencia que estaba volviendo loco a Blaine..

-**Kurt... por favor...** jadeo el moreno en el oido del castaño...

-**dimelo nene...** chupo la manzana del ojos miel... haciendolo jadear de forma ronca...

-**Kurt... besame...** se aferro a su camisa... **besame...**

Casi como si se tratara de una orden el castaño tomo la boca del moreno lentamente... muy lentamente... exquisitamente lento... Kurt tomo al moreno por la cintura y lo acerco mas, comenzo a acelerar el beso mientras que que el ojos miel metia sus manos en el cabello del ojos azul... Kurt acariciaba la espalda de Blaine alzandola de poco a poco...

-**Pervertidos... alguien puede llegar a verlos...** la voz burlona revelo quien los observaba por la ventana...

**-Santana...** casi con desprecio el moreno se separo un poco del castaño... ocultando la cara de este en su cuello...

**-nena...** el ojos azul se separo mas del ojos miel dejando ver su cara un poco sonrojada...

**-Oh! cariño! esto merece una foto...** y acto seguido la latina les tomo una foto...** saben hay un motel por aqui cerca... es un hermoso auto como para que lo esten ensuciando...** siguio diciendo mientras les abria la puerta... el castaño le dio una pequeña nalga al moreno... dandole a entender de que se bajara... lo hizo de mala gana. Ambos bajaron del auto, pero Blaine se sugeto del brazo de Kurt marcando que es de su propiedad...

**-Mio...** pronuncio un moreno con cara de "enojado"

La latina alzo una ceja desafiandolo a decirlo de nuevo...

**-Mio...**

**_continura..._**

* * *

_Ok! lose han pasado 2 semanas_

_que les puedo decir! lo siento!_

_no he tenido unas buenas semanas!_

_no creo que te roben sea algo bonito de recordar..._

_Ademas tuve algo de bloqueo en la historia..._

_nose que decirles para adelantarles..._

_Luego sabran que mismo es lo que quiere Tina..._

_Santana y Kurt se casaran?_

_Blaine seguira cayendo ante el castaño..._

_en fin dejen reviews! los leo todos_

_Bye! nos leemos!_


	11. Tientame

_Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen_

_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy_

_La historia es de mi autoria_

* * *

**Rock me**

**capitulo 11: ****Tientame**

La latina alzo una ceja desafiandolo a decirlo de nuevo...

**-Mio...**

La latina lo miro desafiante con los brazos cruzados, alzo su ceja y lo miro de arriba a abajo... el castaño parecia disfrutar la tension que estaba surgiendo entre el Blaine y Santana...

**-Hummel... dejanos solos**- sus ojos lo desafiaron

-**Lopez...** sonrio burlonamente ante la cara de sorpresa del moreno... **como quieras nena...** hizo un pequeño forcejeo y se solto del ojos miel... sin antes antes susurrarle al oido al ojos miel: **tranquilo... no te comera... o al menos hoy no!** se alejo a una tienda que se encontraba a la otra cuadra mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Santana

El silencio se hizo presente en ambos... el moreno trago saliba cuando vio los ojos de la latina observarlo atentamente... se acerco un poco hacia el carro y dejo su bolso en el asiento

-**Q... que... que quieres...** su nerviosismo apenas y lo dejaba hablar...

-**Q... que... que quieres...** _Dejavú..._ **ha! eres muy gracioso Anderson...**

decidio tomar valentia... **el es mio... entiendelo...**

-**oh! sacas las uñas...** una ceja se alzo desafiandolo a decir mas...

**-yo...** no sabia como justificarse... en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de que el castaño y el no eran nada... **yo...**

La latina vio la cara de angustia que ponia el moreno asi que decidio hacer su ultima jugada... **Anderson...** **lo pondre claro...** se acerco bruscamente hacia el moreno invadiendo su espacio personal... **si llegas a lastimar a Kurt juro que amanecera la mitad de tu cuerpo en Mexico...** la latina sonrio ante los ojos asustados del ojos miel...

su cuerpo se relajo cuando Santana volvio a estar unos metros lejos de ella... llegar... a lastimarlo...?

**-Si... son novios ¿no?**

**-Yo... no...**

**-Si... somos novios...** el castaño aparecio con una lata de refresco en su mano... se acerco hasta donde se encontraba reclinado el ojos miel y revolvio su cabello rizado... **el es mio...**

Santana sonrio... no parecia burlarse, mas bien parecia feliz... la sonrisa secreta que luego se brindaron fue lo que desconcerto a Blaine... parecian esconder algun secreto...

**-Bien...** La latina se acerco seductoramente al castaño provocando los celos del moreno... le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla y se fue...

**- ¿A donde vas?...** el ojos azul vio a la latina dirigirse hacia el bar...

-**Hoy es domingo... necesito hacer la contabilidad...** le grito desde la otra cuadra...

-**¿nos vemos mañana?...** grito para que lo escuchara...

-**Claro nene... te llamare...** eso fue una punzada para el ojos miel... nene... era la forma en que solia llamarlo a el...

Hubo otor silencio entre ellos... Kurt tomo un sorbo de su refresco... y le dio la lata al moreno que se veia un poco agitado... lo tomo si protestar... necesitaba algo que lo calmara...

- **Y... bien... lo hacemos en tu casa, en la mia... o seguimos en el mismo lugar...** el castaño sonrio con picardia... mientras el moreno solo pudo escupir el refresco...

**-_Coff... coff..._ que...** una cara sonrojada se hizo presente en Blaine...

-**Oh vamos... amor... creiste que se quedaria hay despues de haberme provocado asi...**

-**yo...** el castaño tomo la barbilla del moreno alzandola haciendo que sus bocas quedaran a la misma altura...

**-Y bien...** el castaño alzo una ceja desafiandolo...no siguio avanzando se quedaron a escasos centrimetros

-**te dije que queria ir a tu casa...** el ojos miel agarro al castaño por la cintura y lo apreto fuertemente, uniendo sus bocas descontrolablemente... el castaño pusos sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y se dejo llevar por ese loco beso... se separaron por falta de aire... unieron sus frentes... y sonrieron mientras se veian a los ojos...

**-Les dije que hay un motel a unas cuadras...** la voz de la latina los tomo desprevenido...

**-Santana... que haces aqui...** la cara sonrojada del castaño se hizo presente... mientras el moreno volvio a agarrar fuerte al ojos azul...

**-eso..** señalo mientras se acercaba al carro y tomo su bolso... se viro... y se fue por donde venia: "**entonces** **lo hacemos en tu casa, en la mia" **Se burlo la latina mientras caminaba... Kurt sonrio ironicamente por el comentario

-**Lopez...** y le sonrió con picardia... esto no se le hizo de indiferencia al moreno quien para volver a atraer su atención chupo fuertemente el cuello...

**-Blaine...** el castaño jadeo fuertemente su nombre...

El ojos azul se separo del moreno lo tomo de la mano y lo metio a empujones al carro... el ojos miel hizo un berrinche por no poder continuar...

**-A mi casa no?...** piso el acelerador y siguieron por la via...

* * *

-**Entonces... que hiciste...** la voz de una castaña resono desde el baño...

**-Le dije la verdad...** estaba tirada en su cama hecha un desastre...

**-QUE... Tina estas loca...** la castaña salio del baño poniendose un esfoliante en la cara...

**-Que mas podia hacer Sugar... Blaine me acorralo...** pero le dije unas pequeñas mentiras...

**-El debe pagar...sabes muy bien lo que me hizo... Lo que nos hizo...**

**-Lose... y aunque lo ame... nunca dejare que sea feliz... asi tenga que lastimar a Blaine...**

**-El pagara... igual que todas sus amiguitas...**

**-A Santana le tengo una, muy especial...**

La castaña iba poniendole el esfoliante por la cara a la ojos rasgados mientras sonreian...

* * *

Una morena... de tez canela iba caminando por un bar vacio... llevaba un pantalon deportivo hasta la cadera... una top deportiva y zapatos de baile... Las luces de neon se encendieron... dando cabida a la musica de Britney Spears... "Me against the music" comenzo a resonar en el lugar... una rubia entro caminando y comenzo a bailar... mientras la latina le seguia el paso... y unos bailarine se unieron a ellas...  
All my people on the floor  
let me see you dance (hey 'let me see ya!)  
all my people wanting more  
let me see you dance (hey-i wanna see ya!)  
all my people round and round  
let me see you dance (hey-let me see ya!)  
all my people in the crowd  
let me see you dance (hey-i wanna see ya!)  
How would you like a free competition?  
let's take on the zone.  
let's take on the zone.

Todos terminaron recostados en el piso jadeando por haber bailado... La rubia se tiro encima de la latina y le sonreia con amor...

**-San... donde esta unicornio...**

**-Unicornio... encontro otro unicornio y estan jugando...**

**-Jugando... yo quiero ir a jugar con ellos...** la latina sonrio ante la poca atencio que presta la rubia...

**-tu y yo podemos jugar...** le sonrio y la tomo del cuello para poder acercar sus bocas...

**-Aunque esto me paresca tierno... los chicos las estan viendo...** la morena interrumpio mientras les daba una botella de agua... ella tambien estaba jadeando por haber bailado...

Ambas se levantaron del piso... **Ya se que siente Kurt cuando lo interrumpo...** viro los ojos... y tomo un poco de agua...

**-Donde esta...** la morena se sento en un banco alto que esta en el bar...

**-Con Anderson...**

La morena escupio el agua...** que!... pero pense...**

**-Lose... lo que me hizo... lo que nos hizo...**

**-estuvo fatal... pense que lo odiariamos por la eternidad...** dramatica como siempre...

-**Parece que es el...**

**-tu crees... lo mismo penso con sebastian... y con Quinn...**

**-Si... ten por seguro...**

**-pero algo me preocupa...**

**-Tina...** ambas rieron al ver que pronunciaron su nombre casi con odio...

**-Pero... si realmente cree que es el, las cosas se complicaran...** la voz de la rubia hizo captar su atencion... **o sea saben... son ricos... responsabilidades... compromisos...** Ambas se sorprendieron al ver que la rubia entendia perfectamente de que hablaban...

-Brit tu...

**-San... se desde que estamos juntas que esto no es facil... pero luchamos... y ellos si se quieren tendran que hacerlo...**

**-Nuestra vida no es facil...** las tres bufaron y suspiraron con pesadez pero luego rieron al ver a Finn tratar de bailar... como siempre era un desastre...

**-El...** Rachel se escondia un poco tratando de disimular su risa...

-**Iremos a New York la proxima semana... es nuestro compromiso ante las empresas...** la voz de Santana interrumpio las risas de la morena y la rubia...

La rubia corrio hacia los baños... Santana la agarro...

**-Brit... Brit...** la abrazo por detras...** no llores por favor... no llores...**

la rubia abrazo fuertemente a la latina...** No me dejes...**

**-Nunca...** y le dio un casto beso...** prometo que encontrare una manera de soluccionarlo... lo prometo...** y abrazo mas fuerte...

_**continuara...**_

* * *

_Bueno! traigo otro capitulo! \0/_

_el foco se me volvio a encender... wii!_

_Gracias por leer! enserio... me alegra mucho saber _

_que les agrada mi historia... este es mi des-estrés! _

_asi que lo hago con cariño!_

_Klaine parece avanzar... o quizas el compromiso que tienen_

_Santana y Kurt no se lo permita?..._

_Tina quiere venganza y en grande... porque... luego lo sabran..._

_Brittana... tiene que buscar la manera de sobrellevar el compromiso..._

_En fin! gracias por leerme!_

_ya que estan de paso.. lean Seven days! ;) (Promocion gratis)_

_Como siempre dejen reviews! los quiero besos :*_


End file.
